Past and future
by smexy
Summary: Naruto moves to a small town in the middle of nowher with his father's boyfriend and his new brother.
1. The new town

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Sasuke and Naruto

Warnings: Well this is boy love with boy…please don't read if you not like it…thanks a lot!

A/N Hello this is me and my new story…yeah…I LIKE PIE!

Chapter 1

Naruto couldn't believe he was moving out to the middle of nowhere with his dad. He was adopted at a young age because his parents had died in a hug car crash.

Naruto was a blonde and tanned from the city he had lived in since he was born. His dad, Iruka, had a new job and also his boyfriend of five years lived in that region also. Naruto thought the guy was just a pervert who only wanted to get into his father's pants but that was not the case anymore.

" I think you might like living here Naruto." His dad smiled a bright smile. Iruka was really tanned and had brown hair that was light in the sun. There was a scar on his nose due to a tree accident.

" We are going to live in the middle of nowhere! What if they don't make ramen? I will die!" Naruto complained and hung out the window of the moving car. Iruka sighed and looked at his adopted son.

" Is that why you packed all that ramen?" His dad giggled and turned down a road that read " Nihon machi"

" Japan town?" Naruto muttered. Iruka smiled and started to step on the gas. Naruto looked at his dad as if he had gone crazy.

" Sorry Naruto but I am just excited that's all." Iruka slowed the car again and Naruto started to laugh out loud.

" Are you that horney to see him?" Naruto asked in fits of giggles. Iruka stepped on the break and Naruto slammed into the dash bored.

" NARUTO!" Iruka yelled glaring at the blonde boy. Naruto rubbed his forehead and pouted to Iruka.

" Ow. I could not help it." Naruto said giving Iruka the puppy eye stare. The tanned man's eyes started to melt and he glomped Naruto into a huge hug.

" You're so cute!" Iruka let go and started the car again. Naruto smirked and thought to himself _" That's right"._

Thy pulled into this rich looking house that gleamed in the sun. Naruto's jaw dropped and turned to Iruka who was laughing at him.

" What is it Naruto?" The man could not get over this. Naruto was at loss for word…A first. Iruka pulled Naruto along to the front door and knocked.

A man with silver hair answered it and Iruka jumped into his arms. Kakashi started shower him with kisses and lots of groping.

" It's good to see you Iruka…an or course Naruto chan." Kakashi smiled and rubbed the teen's hair…making it messier then before.

" Yeah whatever you say perv…I mean Kakashi." Naruto smiled and the two just rolled there eyes.

" Oh Naruto…I should warn you…I have a son." Kakashi smirked and pointed upstairs. Naruto looked confused and then it connected to his brain…finally.

" When did this happen?" Naruto was confused. Five years he had known this man and only now he has a son.

" Um…when he was five…I think." Kakashi said rubbing his head in thought.

" Don't worry Naruto he is the same age as you." Iruka said smiling. Naruto stared wide eye at Iruka.

" You knew about this!" Naruto yelled pointing an accusing finger at the tanned man.

" Yes…It slipped my mind I guess…oh well now you know. He won't be here until 3:30 because of school." Iruka said jumping on Iruka again. Naruto rolled his eyes and ran upstairs where his room was.

His room was painted his favorite color…orange. He begged his dad to let him this time. Iruka gave in finally saying nothing to bright so he won't go blind.

His boxes were there stacked and ready for him to unpack. He opened the box with all his posters and pictures that he had.

The first picture on the pile was him and another boy when he was young and lived in the orphanage. He couldn't remember the boy's name but he knew they were close.

END

Thanks for reading the first chapter!


	2. Enter Sasuke

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Sasuke and naruto

Warnings: its rated M for a reason

A/N: Thanks for your reviews

Chapter 2

Naruto had gone out to get a better look at the town and to get away from His father and boyfriend. Naruto liked the way the sun rays shun down oh him and how clear it was. It also smelled fresh unlike the city's air which was not as refreshing.

He had forgot his phone while walking out so he didn't know what time it was. He had been out for a while looking at opened fields and people walking and talking. He really did like this more then the city. Naruto was looking for a ramen shop and entered a store, which looked promising.

" Welcome." A sweet voice called out to him. He turned around to see a pretty girl with long dark hair that shun purple when the light hit it.

" Hello." Naruto said waving and smiling.

" You must be new here." The girl smiled again. Naruto walked over and he could tell she was normally timid and shy type of person.

" Yeah my dad and I just move here with his boyfriend." Naruto said laughing. The girl's eyes were a nice lavender color that matched her color of skin and hair.

" Well I hope I see you in school…OH! My name is Hinata Hyuga." The girl bowed. Naruto blushed at how cute she was.

" I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Hey do you guys sell ramen or something?" The blonde boy smiled.

" Oh yes…It's in isle two ok." The girl blushed a little.

" Thanks. You're a really cute girl." Naruto smiled. Hinata's cheeks burned red.

" Hey stop trying to hit on my cousin." A boy with long hair and same eyes as Hinata's entered the store.

" What? She is cute though." Naruto said confused. They guy only glared at Naruto.

" Neji he was only asking where the ramen was." Hinata said glaring. Naruto sighed and went down the isle to the ramen. His eyes popped out and a grin plastered his face. He was going to need a basket. He quickly grabbed one and started to shuffle bags of ramen into the basket.

Hinata sat with her cousin in a glaring contest. Naruto was confused but put the basket down which caught there attention.

" WOW! Nobody ever byes the ramen…" Neji said in a whisper. Naruto caught this with his tanned ears.

" WHAT! NEVER…Ramen is the best thing in the world. What's wrong with you people?" Naruto looked shocked beyond belief. Neji and Hinata could not help but start to giggle.

" Let me ring this up for you." Hinata smiled and rung the packages up. Neji decided he liked this new blonde kid.

" Well I hope to see you tomorrow." Naruto said smiling. Neji and Hinata waved bye to the blonde.

" Hey kid!" A cool voice came from the ally. Naruto glared at the figure…who was he calling kid he was seventeen for gods sake!

" I'm not a kid basterd." Naruto said. The figure stepped out of the shadows with a smirk on his lips.

" You looked like a total idiot in there." The guy said smirking at the blonde's reaction. The guy started to walk away. Naruto stuck out his tongue and started the other way.

Naruto couldn't understand why good looking people were such assholes…ok not all… He decided to head home and see if that son of Kakashi's was home. Naruto had a pretty good time walking back because people greeted him and were kind.

" Stalking is illegal you know." A familiar voice sounded behind him. Naruto spun around and glared. It was that guy from a while ago walking like he was a frekin model or something.

" What! You're the one behind me so you're the one who should be arrested." The raven-haired guy smirked. He was tall and had broad shoulders and his face was ivory and lashes long. A little blush painted itself onto Naruto's sun kissed face.

" Shut up. Your annoying." They guy walked past the blonde and turned into a familiar house. Naruto looked closely and a shock trimmed over him. It couldn't be that this asshole was Kakashi's son! Well they did seem similar in a way.

Naruto opened the door to his house and stepped in. The raven-haired glared at him with full force.

" What the fuck are you doing? I don't do blondes." His voice was cold. Naruto glared back at him with his blue eyes.

" What the hell are you talking about? I live here." Naruto said ready to punch the guy. A little shock ran through those dark eyes but was quickly regained.

Iruka and Kakashi walked in holding hands and smiling. They looked at the seen before them and worried faces were quickly on. The guy and Naruto both rolled their eyes. Why are parents like this sometimes…parenting…?

" Sasuke I see you met Naruto." Kakashi said rapping his arm around Iruka. Iruka giggled.

" Hn." Was the only thing that came from those lips. Kakashi sighed and pulled Iruka into a hug.

" They are going to be a handful." Kakashi said out load. Naruto glared at the silver haired man. Sasuke only ignored this and walked upstairs. Naruto followed only to get glared at by Sasuke.

" Stop following ME!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto glared and opened his mouth.

" What the Fuck is your problem? I was going to my ROOM DICK HEAD!" Naruto yelled and pushed back Sasuke.

In all the years he had been born he was never pushed like that. He pulled the blonde by the collar of his shirt and pulled up in front of him.

" I go first bitch." Sasuke said turning down the hall. Naruto glared at him but smirked to himself…he was not going to let this slide!


	3. Sasuke and the evil blue towel

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Sasuke and naruto

Warnings: IDK

A/N: Thanks for reading…again!

Chapter 3

Naruto sat in his room on his bed thinking…he had been there for hour thinking. He picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number…it was literally punched into his brain.

" Hello." Came from the other line.

" Hey…I was thinking but got board." Naruto mumbled.

" How is it?" The voice sounded heartless.

" Ok but there is this asshole of a son who belongs to Kakashi!" Naruto said throwing his stuffed fox.

" I see…do you want me to kill him?"

" Um…no not yet. Iruka would know it was you." Naruto said and sighed. The other voice sighed as well.

" I was in the mood."

" Well Gaara yeah I'm going to go then. I just wanted to tell you about the jerk." Naruto said.

" I'll call you." Gaara said hanging up. Naruto smiled and fell back onto his bed. There was a knock on the door and got Naruto's attention.

" Come in." The blonde smiled getting up.

" Naruto dinner is ready." Iruka was in his apron and mittens.

" Ok. What are we having?" Naruto said bouncing up and down. Iruka smiled and patted his head.

" Well we are going to eat homemade dumplings." Iruka said wiping his head with his arm.

" My favorite." Naruto said about ready to jump out the door.

" Hold on one minute. Tell Sasuke dinner is ready." Iruka pushed Naruto to the other side of the hall.

" Do I have to?" Naruto wined.

" YES! Or you don't get to have ramen for a week." Iruka smirked at the horror struck face of Naruto.

"Fine." Naruto mumbled and walked down the dark hall. He slowly walked to the door that said Sasuke on it. He brought his hand and knocked on it and waited until Sasuke opened and glared.

" What do you want bitch." Sasuke said in a cold heart voice.

" Dinner is ready asshole." Naruto growled. Sasuke walked out and pushed Naruto out of the way.

" Out of my way Blondie."

" No problem princess bitch." Naruto glared. Getting an idea in his head Naruto smirked. When Sasuke was at the bottom of the stars the blonde pushed him and ran for it.

" Naruto don't run. You might hurt yourself…again." Kakashi said backing away from Iruka and into his seat. Naruto grumbled and sat down and picked up his fork.

" That was not my fault," Naruto said. Sasuke walked in and glared at the smirking blonde boy.

Sasuke took his place across from Naruto and just stared at him with intense stare. Naruto felt his cheeks burn and quickly looked down to his empty plate.

"OW!" Naruto said holding his leg. Sasuke's eyes danced with amusement and coyness.

" What's wrong Naruto." Iruka and Kakashi said at the same time.

" Nothing." Naruto said glaring across the table. Sasuke smirked even wider and he looked even sexier. Why is it this asshole was hot?

Naruto brung his foot and kicked Sasuke back with more force then necessary.

" CRAP!" Sasuke shouted and glared at the blonde who in returned looked like an innocent angle.

" Sasuke what's wrong." Fake worry massed Naruto's voice. Sasuke glared even harder at the blonde. Kakashi and Iruka sighed again and glared at the two boys.

" Will you two stop it already!" Iruka yelled. Kakashi glared even harder at the two boys. They sat back and started to eat in silence and peace. Naruto felt himself look at Sasuke but quickly brought his eyes to his plate in front of him.

What was going on with him…he never liked assholes like this and it didn't help the guy was a sex god on feet. He had standers and that's why he liked guys like Gaara or even Sai…scratch that that guy was a real pervert that he hoped he would never had to see again.

Naruto eat fast and was excused from the table to get ready for school tomorrow. He hugged Iruka and smiled.

" What about me?" Kakashi said in a sad voice. Naruto looked sick and he groaned.

" Sorry but no." Naruto said. He was caught by the arm that belonged to Iruka who glared at the blonde and he was saying…you better or no ramen!

" Fine." Naruto quickly hugged the silver haired guy and ran upstairs to take a shower…a long shower with lots of scrubbing.

Sasuke watched Naruto hug Iruka and Kakashi with amusement and he had happened to see some tanned skin of the blonde's belly. It looked very smooth and Sasuke could not help but want to feel it. It was strange yes but he erased the thought and picked up his plate.

What he needed was some good music that he could dance too and relax with the pounding. The whole day was stressful and that little surprise with the blonde kid came from where? All the years he had known Iruka where was Naruto?

" Oh sorry it slipped my thought! Yeah right." Sasuke said out load.

" What are you saying Sasuke?" Iruka asked concern.

" Nothing." Sasuke walked out the dinning room. Crap he didn't mean to say that out load and he felt stupid. He could here the shower going and some really good music coming from the hallway. Sasuke could not help but be curious about the blonde kid. He was the most interesting kid he has seen since he was a child in that place…whatever he needed sleep if he was going to handle these new people.

Naruto walked out of the shower and placed the blue towel across his hips and walked out. He started to wipe himself down with towel and his hips would move to the music.

" I smell delicious." Naruto giggled and smelled his armpit.

" That is nasty." A voice came from behind him. Naruto jumped back and his towel fell of his skinny hips.

" What are you doing in here?" Naruto said grabbing his fallen towel.

" I have seen you naked Naruto so chill."

" Iruka that was when I was little." Naruto said grabbing another towel and drying himself.

" Hey Iruka where is my book?" A new voice entered.

" AHH GET THE HELL OUT PERVERT!" Naruto yelled as once again his towel fell.

" Naruto I'm not interested in family." Kakashi rolled his eyes and waited for Iruka.

" It's under the pillow in our room." Iruka said. Kakashi pulled Iruka in for a kiss and then it turned to a make out session.

" AHH GOD! What the hell…" Naruto grabbed his fallen towel and ran out of **HIS** bathroom.

Naruto bumped into something, which made his towel fall again from his slim waist as he fell to the floor. Something fell on top of him and knocked some air out of his lunges.

" AH FUCK CACKES IN MY AHH!" Naruto yelled.

" You loser." Naruto looked up at the voice and a blush came from his cheeks.

" Get OFF YOU…Sex GOD!" Naruto pushed the raven-haired and pulled his towel around himself.

" What the fuck! You ran into me!" Sasuke yelled back.

" Why are you even here? This is my side of the hallway and that over there is yours." Naruto glared.

" I was coming to tell you to shut up. You were yelling nonsense." Sasuke said glaring back at the blonde. Naruto pulled Sasuke's arm and pulled him to the opened door of his bathroom.

" OH MY GOD MY EYES!" Sasuke yelled and pushed Naruto back and tumbled onto the naked blonde.

" Sasuke get off of me. You're on my goodies." Naruto was in pain from Sasuke's hand pushing down on his soft tanned flesh. Sasuke looked at him with confused eyes and then noticed his hand.

" Oh. Does that hurt?" Sasuke asked removing his hand.

" WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Naruto yelled as he grabbed his towel. Sasuke smirked as he watched Naruto struggle with getting up.

" It's cute." Sasuke said getting up. Naruto swung his head around in confusion.

" Your ass. Better be careful with it. There are a whole bunch of boys and girls who would want that ass." Sasuke pushed naruto back down and went back to his room.

" ASSHOLE!" Naruto shouted.

" I know." Sasuke waved and closed his door.


	4. Naruto's morning

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Sasuke and Naruto

Warnings: Bad language and sexual content that is not suitable for those under age.

A/N: This is my fifth story hmmm…Yay PARTY!

Chapter 4

Naruto jumped up room bed witch made him fall off it. He had heard a big bang from across the hall. He quickly got up and swung his door open to see the problem.

" SASUKE GET UP THIS INSTANT!" Iruka yelled banging on the door with Kakashi. Naruto couldn't quit understand the situation but Sasuke must of not been a morning person like himself.

" Naruto your up. Thank god you're a morning person." Kakashi smiled ready to hug the blonde. Sasuke must also be handful. Naruto ducked under Kakashi before the silver head had a chance to get him.

" SASUKE!" Iruka yelled loader. There was a mumbled response that enraged Iruka.

" I AM NOT BLONDE YOU LITTLE-" Iruka was held back by Kakashi who popped out fast…Is that how you phrase it?

" Hey Naruto you give it a try. I think Iruka needs to calm down ok." The silver haired guy sped of with a fuming Iruka.

" Why me?" Naruto mumbled and fisted the door. Naruto put his tanned hand on the door but it was locked. A smirk grew on the lips of the blonde as he pulled out a paper clip.

Back home his best friend Kiba and him would pick locks to get inside bars and concerts. The door clicked and he was in Sasuke's so called room. Naruto frowned, the room was dark because of the dark curtains and black covers that covered Sasuke.

" If I didn't see you out in the sun I would have mistaken you for a vampire." Naruto mumbled taking a few steps in. Naruto walked up to the lump in the bed and leaned over the spicky hair.

" Sasuke wake up asshole." Naruto whispered into his hair. Sasuke started to move and poped his head out of his covers but stayed asleep. Naruto could feel the blood rush to his tanned cheeks. Sasuke looked so…nice…with his mouth shut.

" Sasuke get up." Naruto tried again. Sasuke moved to the side and his mouth opened.

" Five more minutes…" Sasuke mumbled and pulled Naruto down on the bed with him.

" AHH SASUKE!" Naruto yelled in surprise. That didn't even wake Sasuke up. An idea poped into Naruto's brain and a huge smirk covered his face. Naruto balled his hand into a fist and pulled the covers off the sleeping boy and punched the guys goodie bags.

" AHHHHHHHHH FUCK!" Sasuke screamed out load and started to roll around his bed.

" Finally up I see." Naruto giggled and got off the boy's bed. Sasuke shot his head up and glared at Naruto. Naruto met the teen's eyes and a shiver went up his back.

" How did you get in here?" Sasuke asked in a venomous voice. Naruto smirked and then left the room but stopped.

" School Mr. grumpy pants." Naruto giggled and gave Sasuke a charming smile.

Sasuke was not happy at all. That little blonde was pissing him off and it had not even been a day yet! That little trick this morning made breakfast uncomfortable.

" So Naruto tell us how you woke little sleeping beauty here?" Kakashi asked curious. Iruka perked up from the newspaper that he had been reading.

" I hit his dick." Naruto said as if it was as normal as…shoes.

" Well how did you get in? The room was locked." Iruka said confused.

" Yeah?" Sasuke said glaring at the blonde. Naruto looked unconformable and gave a cute smile to Iruka.

" A paper clip." Naruto said in an angle's voice that had Sasuke thinking.

" Oh! You little bugger I told you not to do that! Remember the last time?" Iruka lectured.

" Well it worked didn't it?" Naruto said pouting. Iruka and Kakashi thought about this.

" Well…I'll let it slide this time…" Iruka smiled. Kakashi happened to look at the time and so he cleared his voice to get their attention.

" I think it is time for you boys to go to school so your father and father can have some alone time." Kakashi was ever so inching closer to the tanned man reading the newspaper.

" AH GOD! Do you guy's mind? You freaking had sex in my bathroom!" Naruto yelled.

" Naruto! DON'T REMIND ME!" Sasuke yelled grabbing his backpack and headed out the door. Naruto quickly followed behind the moody boy outside.

" Sasuke I need help!" Naruto called out. Sasuke stopped and glared at the blonde boy.

" What is it?"

" Do you have be like an asshole?" Naruto glared back.

" Yes. May I remind you people don't like it when you wake them up or let's see HIT THER GOODY BAGS!" Sasuke shouted the last part.

" Ok! I'm sorry but you wouldn't get up."

" I'm not a morning person." He said in a whisper.

" Oh…I am. Anyway were is the school?" Naruto asked with a curious gaze.

" I'll give you a lift." Sasuke said through his teeth. Naruto couldn't understand this guy he looked like he wanted to kill himself.

Sasuke pulled out his car from the driveway and told the boy to hop in. Naruto like Sasuke style of car…a viper…pitch black!

The trip was quiet and it took about five minutes to get there. Naruto hopped out and looked king of scared to go onto the campus.

" Your not scared are you?" Sasuke teased. Naruto whipped his head around and glared.

" NO!" Naruto lied through his teeth. Sasuke looked like he was going to laugh but didn't. Naruto spotted a puff of smoke coming his way…no not his but Sasuke's!

" RUN!" Before it connected to the blondes Brian he was pulled up by Sasuke and was being dragged across the courtyard.

" What is Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

" Fan girls." Sasuke called out and turned into the building. Naruto was let go and able to catch his breath. Sasuke seemed out of breath but okay.

" The office is down the hall okay." Sasuke said before slinking off to where ever.

" Naruto!" A girl's voice came from his right. Naruto turned and a smile crossed over his face. It was Hinata and her cousin Neji coming from where Sasuke had disappeared.

" Hey." Naruto said walking the rest of the way. Neji seemed to be looking for someone but he didn't leave Hinata and himself.

" We saw you and Sasuke run down the court yard. Do you know Sasuke?" Neji asked curious. Naruto thought about it and smiled.

" He is my step brother." Naruto replied and then scrunched up his nose.

" Oh. He is here early. He usually comes late." Hinata said thinking.

" Yeah well I woke him up early and so yeah." The blonde smiled. Oh crap what happened? Naruto was tackled by some weight and being touched in his privet part by whit ivory hands.

" HEY!" Naruto yelled throwing the person off of him. Naruto's eyes shot up wide at the person standing there.

" I can't believe you left me like that Naruto!"

" Sai! What are you doing here?" Naruto yelled shocked.


	5. school

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Sasuke and Naruto

Warnings: Like I said before perverted because that's the way I like it…

A/N Thanks for your reviews! All you guys are to nice!

Chapter 5

Sasuke walked quietly down the halls trying not to get spotted by crazy fan girls. He knew this would happen if he came to school this early and he blamed Naruto THAT STUPID BLONDE!

" So who was that blonde girl you were with Sasuke?" An over too sweet voice asked. Sasuke glared even harder at the wall he was looking at and turned ever so slowly.

" Leave me alone." Sasuke's venomous voice made the girl's skin crawl. The girl shook it off and grabbed onto the raven-haired boy's arm.

" Tell me." The girl said again. Sasuke could here his own blood boiling and he was ready to hit this girl down. He shook her off his arm and pushed her away from him.

" STAY AWAY FROM ME SAKURA!" Sasuke spat out and walked away. The girl stayed shock to the single spot she was pushed to and a glare came across her face.

" I will find out who that bitch is." The girl walked off in mad footsteps down the hall.

" Sai stop it what are you doing here?" Naruto was agitated with this guy.

" Like I said…I missed you and so I decided to fallow you here and live in this place with you." Sai jumped again to tackle Naruto but was caught by Neji.

" I don't think he likes you." Neji said with a light growl. Hinata stood in front of Naruto and glared. Sai a sly smile and winked at Naruto.

" I'll see you around baby." Sai walked off down the buzzing halls.

" Who was that?" Hinata asked turning to a fuming blonde. Naruto looked at the curious girl and huffed.

" He is a huge pervert who likes me and obsessive over me…I think he might be crazy but not sure…" Naruto giggled.

" He must be crazy if he moved all the way here just to be with you." Neji said looking at someone. Naruto followed his gaze to a girl with two buns on her head and baggy pants. Naruto smiled and figured why he was staring at the girl.

" He likes her." Hinata whispered into his ear. Naruto giggled and that caught Neji's attention. Both Hinata and Naruto stopped laughing at once.

" What?" Neji asked with a glance back to the girl.

" Nothing." Hinata said pulling on Naruto's wrist.

" Oh really…fine. Naruto I will leave Hinata into your hands for now but I warn you." Neji pointed at Naruto.

" I think I get it Neji." Naruto said smiling. Neji smiled and walked off to that girl he was looking at.

" There friends." Hinata giggled.

" Ouch. That is difficult love hu?" Naruto said giggling.

" Come on we have to get you your schedule." Hinata said pulling the blonde through a crowd of staring people.

Naruto was pushed into a small office with a lady staring at him with curious eyes. She looked young and healthy with her blonde hair…she looked familiar but nothing came up.

" You must be the new kid right?" The lady was staring him up and down with a gaze that seemed like they could see right through him.

" Yeah, Naruto Uzumaki." His voice was a little dreary from this morning event. The ladies eyes went wide and she looked up staring with some emotion he couldn't get.

" Naruto." Her voice was far away and she seemed to be in her own thoughts.

" What." Naruto asked curious. The lady seemed to come back to her senses and her emotion was hidden back.

" Right um...here is your classes and um…these are for your guardians to sign…bring them back tomorrow.

" Ok." Naruto said walking out of the office in a unusual speed. He couldn't understand what was wrong with that lady but shrugged it off. Naruto walked the busy halls looking at his schedule. His eyes popped out of his head and hung his head.

" Why me? Kakashi first then Iruka…I thought they wanted alone time…what time is it?" Naruto brought his hand out and looked at his ramen cupped shape watch. He had it customized and it cost a pretty penny and lots of foot rubbing and nail clipping. He shivered at the random thought.

" Only seven…class starts at seven thirty…" Naruto walked down to his classroom. He didn't want to but the silver haired guy was the only guy he knew. He turned a corner and accidentally bumped into a guy wearing green.

" Oh I'm sorry." Naruto said steadying himself. The other guy gave a huge smile that scared Naruto a little bit.

" It is ok my youthful friend…no damage done. Hey you must be new, I'm Lee." He held out his hand. Naruto took it in his hand and shook it.

The teen had a weird hair cut and the fluffiest eyebrows he had ever seen…ever. Other then that the guy seemed friendly and Naruto liked friendly people.

" I'm Naruto." Naruto let go and noticed Sasuke walk by with some other guy with a lazy appearance. Naruto felt a little twinge in his belly but ignored it and walked with Lee to find his other friends.

" So how is the new dad?" The voice was low and lazy.

" The dad is like a mom. Not only that I have a brother now…BLONDE and annoying just like…ah never mind. The guy picked the lock to my room and hit buy thing…" Sasuke's voice was a growl.

" Sound like a fun kid." The guy yawned. Sasuke turned and glared at him with slits.

" Shikamaru! I hate that little thing…although his ass is cute." Sasuke smirked remembering last night's events.

" You are going to get pulled under with your weakness." Shikamaru said rolling his eyes.

" Come on Shikamaru class is about to start…I think." Sasuke said unsure. Shikamaru walked into a dark class with Sasuke who turned on the lights.

" Naruto this is Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Choji, and Neji." Lee said smiling bright.

" I know Hinata and Neji. Hello every one." Naruto bowed and gave a bright smile.

" So your knew." That ruff voice belonged to Kiba with a dog like appearance.

" Yeah. My dad moved here with his boyfriend." Naruto said smiling. The others looked at each other except for Hinata and Neji who knew the story.

" Were you the one with Uchiha running?" A new voice sounded. Naruto turned and looked at a girl with pink hair.

" Um…He was actually pulling me but I guess you can say that." Naruto said looking confused.

" Well little bitch stay away from my Sasuke. He doesn't like ugly girls like you." Sakura glared and left. Naruto was confused for a minute then it clicked.

" I'm A BOY YOU STUPID BITCH! COME BACK SO I COULD BEAT THAT UGLY SHIT TO THE GROUND!" Naruto yelled witch caught the people's attention. The pink haired girl was already gone from sight.

" You're a boy?" Lee asked confused. Naruto glared at him and stormed off. Naruto could not believe this, not again! People always though that about him and it ticked him off.

Naruto walked into his first class room to see Sasuke talking to that lazy guy. Naruto wanted to ignore him but at that moment Sasuke met his gaze and a smirk was on his face. Naruto could not help but glare at the guy who thought he was so smug.

" What?" Naruto growled.

" Nothing." Sasuke growled back. Naruto and Sasuke both started a glaring contest with each other.

" You guys seem close." The lazy teen said in a yawn.

" WE ARE SO NOT CLOSE!" Sasuke and Naruto said in unison.

" Shikamaru you jerk." Sasuke said in a growl.

" Ok sorry if I upset you." Shikamaru put his head down and a few seconds later he was snoring.

The pink haired girl glared at the sight before her. That blonde girl was in her way of marring Sasuke. Sasuke never would mess around like that with any other girl so why her? She felt rage to that Naruto girl and she was going to do whatever it tacks to tear them apart.


	6. When the day is done

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Sasuke and Naruto

Warnings: Those who read " Fate of dark and light knows!

A/N FORGET I PUT KIBA IN THER OKAY! I FEEL STUPID! SORRY TO ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO THINK I'm A ditz AND SHOULD BE KILLED!

Chapter 6

" So Naruto how old are you?" Shikamaru asked in a lazy voice. Sasuke turned a glare to his friend but said nothing. Naruto looked at the lazy guy and smiled. He seemed like a nice guy to talk to…but if he is a friend with that asshole maybe he is just acting…NAW!

" I am 17 years old!" Naruto's load voice made the empty classroom boom with energy. Shikamaru chuckled at how sunny Naruto was and smiled at him…it was a lazy one.

" What…It thought you were a freshmen…" Sasuke seemed to be surprised at this which put a huge smirk on the blonde's face. Sasuke glared and looked out the window.

" So how did you get on Sasuke's bad side?" Shikamaru smiled when he caught the teens glare.

" Let's see…I hit him in the balls and I invaded his room…kicked him…pushed him down the stairs."

" It was at the bottom of the steps coward." Sasuke interrupted with a glare.

" I made him watch our dads fucking in MY bathroom…I think oh and woke him up and finally making him come to school early and I think he was chased by weird girls chanting his name." Naruto seemed impressed with himself.

" That was a lot of stuff and how long have you known each other?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke and Naruto both looked at one another and then away.

" Like 18 hours…at the most." Naruto said sitting next to Shikamaru. It was quiet for a minute until Naruto's new friend came in with his group.

" Naruto MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND! I AM SORRY FOR MISTAKING YOU FOR A GIRL! IT IS JUST THAT YOU LOOK LIKE ON!" Lee was on Naruto apologizing.

" Okay…I forgive now please…get off of me." Naruto pushed the guy off and fixed his shirt. Neji and Hinata smiled and huddled by Naruto's desk smiling as Tenten greeted Shikamaru and Sasuke.

Tenten was one of the girls he didn't mind hanging out with because of her personality. He had known her ever since he was brought to this little town. She had introduced him to Neji and Lee. Neji showed Sasuke his cousin and Lee was a good friend with Choji so they all knew each other.

" It's just like you guys to make friends with this guy," Sasuke whispered under his breath. His friends didn't seem to notice so they just stood around and talked.

" When is Kakashi coming? He is LATE!" Naruto groaned as he played with Sasuke's duck butt shaped hair. Sasuke was twitching out of control from Naruto touching his hair, which takes him forever to do. People were staring at them with confused faces and gossip was going around.

" He is always late. He doesn't come until there is only five minutes left for class…were the lucky ones." Hinata smiled while messing with Naruto's jacket…Naruto had taken a liking to Hinata ever since he had met her in that store…almost as a sister.

" Now I know how you got on Sasuke's bad side." Shikamaru yawned and laid his head back onto the desk. Sasuke glared and pushed naruto away from his midnight hair.

" Sasuke your hair looks like a ducks"

" Don't Say it." Sasuke groaned and glared at the smiling blonde. Naruto opened his lips and licked him. A blush ran to his face when he noticed his brother's intense eyes.

" So what is your dad up to?" Tenten asked while lying on Neji's shoulder. Neji had a faint pink in his cheeks from the contact.

" He is probably having sex with my mom. What else?" Sasuke tore his eyes away from the blushing blonde.

" You're a perv Sasuke…like father like son." Naruto giggled to himself and along with his new friends. Sasuke glared at his friends and the kid laughing behind him.

" I wouldn't be talking Naruto. Your dad is the mom." Sasuke said smirking.

" OW!" Sasuke yelped. Naruto had grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled down.

" Naruto leave Sasuke's hair alone." Kakashi had entered and witnessed there little talk.

" BUT!" Naruto started.

" I know…Sasuke deserved it the way he was talking about Iruka like that." Kakashi glared. Sasuke glared back but said nothing.

" Okay sit down ad get to work with these assignments. NOBADY HAS EVER FAILED THIS CLASS!" Kakashi seemed wild. Naruto groaned and went back to messing with Sasuke's hair.

The school day dragged on for the blonde and as soon as that bell rang to signal the end of the day he bolted. He was out side and waiting in Sasuke's cool car. During first period he had slipped his hand into the prick backpack and pulled out his keys.

" So you did take them." Sasuke's cool voice was firm but not angry. Naruto stared at the marveling teen and gulped.

" Yeah so what." It was meant to be sarcasm but it came out to a whisper. Sasuke smirked and pulled his keys from the tanned hands that clutched them.

" Nothing." Sasuke opened his door and slid in gracefully. Naruto caught himself staring so he turned his head. A pair of white ivory hands caught Naruto's red cheeks.

" Why the blush?" Sasuke teased. Naruto glared and smacked Sasuke's hands away.

" Shut up and drive!" Naruto's voice was high pitched. Naruto looked up to see a figure running at full speed towards the car.

" Who is that? A fan boy?" Sasuke asked squinting his eyes.

" No it's a Sai! DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE!" Naruto yelled pulling on Sasuke's arm. Sasuke' quickly jammed the keys in and turned on the ignition and drove out leaving streaks on the road.

" Did you know that guy?" Sasuke asked. Naruto stopped his hyperventilating to answer Sasuke.

" Yeah he is a pervert who likes to touch me in places I don't like him touching." Naruto glared looking back.

" He is knew." Sasuke said thinking.

" HE MOVED OUT HERE TO BE WITH ME!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke took his eyes off the road and almost hit a tree if it weren't for Naruto.

" Is he crazy?" Sasuke asked while getting back onto the right side of the road.

" I don't know! Yeah I guess…wouldn't you think." It was more of a statement.

" Don't worry I won't let him take you." Sasuke said with passion in his eyes.

" Um okay." Naruto's heart was pounding as Sasuke leaned over. There was a honk and Sasuke's eyes were back on the road.

" I wonder what Iruka is going to make for dinner?" Sasuke though out load.

" I want ramen." Naruto moaned out.

" Wait a minute. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO THREW OUT MY CANDY AND STUCK YOUR RAMEN INTO MY SECRET HIDING SPOT!" Sasuke yelled once again letting go of the wheel to strangle Naruto.

" SASUKE THE CAR!" Naruto yelled.

" YOU GUYS WHAT! WHY DID YOU GET A TICKET?" Iruka yelled flapping his arms.

" Sasuke almost made a car crash happen." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke glared at him. They had come home fighting and the ticket slipped out and Iruka saw and now they were tied together on a chair.

" How did that happen Naruto." Iruka seemed to expect something was happening. Naruto tried to glare at Sasuke but couldn't because he was to Sasuke's back, which he secretly liked.

" Naruto was trying to have sex with me while I was driving." Sasuke smiled.

" WHAT!" Iruka fainted.

" Hey Untie me first!" Naruto yelled.

" I guess I should be careful with what I say." Sasuke smirked. Naruto and Sasuke sat there quietly thinking to themselves.

" So Sasuke…are you gay?"


	7. four months later!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Sasuke and naruto

Warnings: Bad nasty stuff!

A/N I am so sleepy!

Chapter 7

" Sa sa!" a sweaty body was underneath Sasuke's hot one. A tan leg was wrapped around the pale waist of ivory. Their bodies were in perfect sync as he drove his hard palusing flesh into the tight warm hole.

" AHHH!" The blonde teen screamed as white hot cream filled the hole of the blonde boy.

Sasuke shot his eyes opened wide. His body was hot and sweaty and he could feel his pants tight and wet. He had been having wet dreams ever since that blonde idiot asked him if he was gay. I guessed it was his own fault for lying to the kid.

_FLASHY BACK! _

" _So Sasuke…are you gay?" Naruto was sitting patiently. _

" _No…you?" Sasuke asked sweating a little. It took Naruto a while for him to answer. _

" _Yeah." Naruto's voice was light. _

" _Oh." _

Sasuke took his legs out of the hot blankets and jumped out of bed and out of his room.

" NARUTO!" Sasuke jumped as soon as he opened the door. The blonde was standing there in a sloppy manor and holding onto the wall. Sasuke looked confused as Naruto moved onto him and hugged him.

" What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke was turning red and his hard flesh was pounding even harder. The blonde boy didn't answer but hooked his arms around the pale waist.

Sasuke pulled the sleeping blonde closer to him out of impulse. He was getting really happy down there with Naruto on him. HE had to get that under control fast or someone would not be virgin when they woke up in the morning.

Sasuke pulled the blonde to his bed and covered him with his blanket witch he had to switch out. A smirk covered the raven's face as a thought of Naruto being covered in his own come.

Sasuke turned on the light to his bathroom and slipped his pajama pants and boxers down to his ankles. He stepped out of them and pushed them to a corner. He sat down and took a cool pale hand and wrapped it firmly onto his pulsing member.

" Ha." Soft moans escaped his soft lips from every stroke he did. He quickened his pace thinking very dirty thoughts about the blonde and the dream. There was a dream that really scared him. He had been raping the blonde.

White come came flying out of his head and slid onto his hand. Sasuke grabbed a towel and soaked it in hot water to clean him self. His thought wondered back to the blonde boy sleeping in his bed.

It had been four moths since Naruto and Iruka started to live with them and at first he hated it and wanted to kill the kid over and over again. He really hated that Sai guy who molested Naruto like they were boyfriends and had the right. Not only that Sakura was getting on his last nerve, although it was funny that she still thought Naruto was a girl.

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom and shut the light, slipping into his room he saw the pale moon hitting Naruto. It made the golden locks gleam and shimmer. It made Sasuke a little jealous that he was very hot like that.

The raven head walked to his dresser and slipped on a pair of boxers. He walked back to his bed and slipped into the covers that were warm do to Naruto. Naruto brushed up onto Sasuke's pale chest and laid there with soft moans now and then. The raven rolled his eyes and fell back to sleep with no dreams about anything just pitch black.

" SASUKE YOU PERVERT!" Sasuke was being slapped by something shouting. He felt the pain but ignored it and snuggled with something that was soft and warm…maybe his pillow.

" GET OFF!" There was that voice. Was it his pillow talking to him? Hope not. Sasuke pushed his face into the softness of the warmth but it was not his pillow. Sasuke sniffed it and it smelled really good. Sticking his tongue out he licked it and smiled.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET OFF SASUKE!" Wait a minute…he knew that voice…Naruto. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to be met with shocked blue eyes and a red faced Naruto.

" Naruto?" Sasuke was confused. One of his hands was grasping something very tightly while the other was wrapped around the tanned waist of Naruto.

" Sasuke please get your hand out of my pants and let go of them. They can't breath and they are crying." Naruto's voice was in pain. Sasuke looked confused and looked down to his right hand…it was in the boy's pants. He quickly retracted his hand and moved his way away from the blonde kid.

" Sorry." Sasuke looked confused still but got up to take a quick shower. He still didn't want to get up but he had too…he wanted to get away from Naruto.

" How did I get here?" Naruto asked. Sasuke stopped in his tracks and smirked. He was going to screw with him.

" You don't remember?" Sasuke took up this voice that was convincing. Naruto shook his head looking straight and Sasuke's back. Sasuke turned around with a small smile.

" You came in begging for me to take you and you seduced me into thinking you were a girl." Sasuke wanted to start laughing and drop to his knees in fits of laughter. The blonde boy had paled and he seemed lost in himself.

" You were pretty good though." Sasuke chuckled and walked out of the room. A tan hand caught him. Sasuke was caught in surprise and turned around.

" Have you seen Naruto?" Iruka looked worried.

" He is in my room." Iruka let go oh his arm and walked in to his room…gosh any privacy? Well at least Kakashi wasn't having sex with him in it like how they did in Naruto's bathroom.

" Naruto. What are you doing in Sasuke's room?" Iruka looked confused and a look of knowing went across his brown eyes. Naruto remembered that time Sasuke got that ticket and made Iruka faint from hearing he was trying to have sex with Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke tried to explain to the stunned man that it was a joke. Iruka took that but however he still didn't trust them about it.

" I came to wake Sasuke up. He pushed me down and started to wrestle." Naruto gave an innocent smile that melted Iruka's eyes and leaped into a hug of joy.

" Well anyway your father and I have and important meeting to attend in The city for a couple of days and I need you and Sasuke to stay at a friends house." Iruka got of his son. Naruto's face scrunched up.

" Why can't we stay here? I mean were old enough o watch ourselves." Naruto said thinking hard.

" Well you see we would feel safer if you were with a mom and dad." Iruka smiled walking to the door.

" Dad! FINE! I guess I will stay at Neji's and Hinata's house." Naruto giggled and rolled in the soft blankets. Iruka left the room to be smacked by a hard object.

" Ow!" Iruka looked up to see his husband smiling. Iruka smiled back and forgot all about smacking him into his chest. Kakashi bent down and captured Iruka's lips with his. Soon it was a whole make out session and pushing into walls.

" OH MY FUCK SON OF A HORSE"S BUTT!" Sasuke was monetarily blinded by this and ran into his room with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

" What is it?" Naruto asked alert. Sasuke jumped a little and the blue towel that was wrapped around his waist fell to revile the biggest thing in Naruto's life…he was so jealous.


	8. day after four months!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Sasuke and Naruto

Warnings: Non kid stuff that is for sure…

A/N Thanks for reading this story.

Chapter 8

Sasuke stood frozen in the same spot for like ever…or at least it felt like forever to the blonde kid staring at a stunned Sasuke. Sasuke seemed to come to his senses and quickly covered his pride. Naruto sat on the raven head's bed still staring. A blush was forcing its way onto the pale cheeks of Sasuke.

" KAKASHI AHHHH!" It came from out side the door and turned Naruto's attention.

" Hey! THAT IS GROSS GO DO IT SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Naruto got of the bed and was yelling. Sasuke took this opportunity to grab his clothes and kick Naruto into the hallway!

" I need to change Naruto." Sasuke said before slamming his door and locking it with a click.

" SASUKE! OH MY FUCKING AHHH MY EYES!" Naruto's voice continued as he slammed his door. Naruto was panting and trying to catch his breath. He slowly got ready for school while thinking about Sasuke's luck. Naruto unzipped his pants to look at his length a small frown showed on his face but stuck his member back into his skinny jeans. He grabbed his backpack and was out the door and down the hall.

" Naruto what are you wearing?" Kakashi asked surprised by the blonde's outfit.

" What are you talking about. I got this in the city." Naruto giggled and sat down with a cup of ramen. Naruto was wearing tight blue jeans that hugged him all around and a nice pair of orange vans. His shirt was black short sleeve that hugged his chest.

" I can't believe you eat that stuff in the morning…or at all." Kakashi turned the page of the newspaper again not really reading it.

" WHAT THIS STUFF IS THE BOMB! GO JUMP IN A LAKE MAN!" Naruto yelled at his father.

" Can you shut up? You're so loud." Sasuke entered with a glare. Naruto looked at him and a small blush peeked out of his cheeks.

" You shut up! Your just jealous because I'm hotter then you!" Naruto yelled glaring at that smug guy behind him.

" Right. Your jealous because I'm bigger then you and you wish you had it." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto huffed and puffed and glared harder.

" So Sasuke…I'm going to need you to stay at a friends house for a couple of days." Kakashi started not looking up from his paper.

" Why?" Sasuke asked sitting down to his eggs and bacon. Kakashi gave a quick look to Naruto then back to his paper.

" I have another meeting in the city. I wont be here or Iruka because he's coming with me." Kakashi was gone in a flash…Naruto couldn't understand why.

" KAKASHI GET BACK HERE! STOP TREATING ME LIKE A TEN YEAR OLD YOU OLD PERVERT!" Sasuke had gone mad with anger as he thrashed through the house looking for the guy. Naruto looked at the time and stoop up. It was time to head out so he grabbed Sasuke by the collar and dragged him o the cart.

" Drive." Was all Naruto said to Sasuke.

" You better not say anything to anybody about today ok?" Sasuke said boring his face into Naruto's tanned one.

" Yeah…now give me space." Naruto said trying not to blush. Sasuke retracted his body and started the car. Naruto had gotten used to waking Sasuke up and he could deal with Sai. Sakura was annoying yeah and she still thought HE WAS A GIRL!

" Naruto Sasuke!" A lazy voice called out. It was Shikamaru and Choji calling out to them.

" Oh Hey you guys! So get this Iruka and Kakashi are leaving for two days right…so how about you guys spend the night at our house?" Naruto said jumping up and down." Sasuke turned so fast it gave him whiplash.

" OW! FUCK!" Sasuke glared.

" Is something wrong Sasuke?" naruto asked.

" I gave myself whiplash. Who said you could have a sleep over?" Sasuke asked glaring.

" Oh so you are going to listen to your dad?" Naruto asked with a playful smirk.

" No…I get to come right?" Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

" Sure you ca…" Naruto was caught off guard by a pair of pale hands slipping under his shirt and pinching his soft nipples.

" Naruto you're inviting me right?" It was Sai…Naruto glared at tried to move out of the strong embrace.

" Get the hell off of him!" Sasuke yelled pushing the guy off and moving Naruto behind him.

" Ha it was just fun Sasuke." Sai smiled and was off again.

" Thanks Sasuke." Naruto mumbled. Choji and Shikamaru were deciding with each other.

" Well yeah we'll come." Shikamaru said smiling. Naruto smiled and started to jump around in circles.

" What are you guys up to?" Came another familiar voice.

" Neji bring Lee over today so you can sleep over!" Naruto said jumping into Choji's arms.

" Well okay." Neji was confused but didn't ask anything more.

Another day went by fast and soon it was turned into the weekend. Naruto was all jittery and his mind wondered to this morning's advents and Sasuke's moment. He tried to erase it from his mind but it kept coming back up.

" So you ready?" A cool voice came from behind him. Naruto shivered and turned to stare at his company.

" Yeah Sasuke." Naruto's eyes were very blue today and Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes off the tight ass Naruto has…He could see everything.

" Then let's go." Sasuke led the way fearing where his eyes were going to wonder.

In only about five minutes they were home. There was a rusty old red mustang there in the driveway. Iruka was talking to the guy that must have owned it. The guy had red hair and he looked like he had not slept in days…

" No way! That was too fast." Naruto was whispering so Sasuke assumed he had known the guy. When I pulled in the red head directly gave a look to Naruto that said something along the line of "I MISSED YOU FUCK ME NOW!"

" Naruto, I missed you." His voice was well…it scared Sasuke a little. Naruto hopped out of the car and ran into the guy with a hug.

" Hell no." Sasuke was so not going to let this guy get anywhere with Naruto.


	9. Meeting old friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Sasuke and Naruto

Warnings: Bad delicious stuff that is sure to give you a nosebleed.

A/N Thanks for reading this weird story of mine.

Chapter 9

" GAARA!" Naruto yelled jumping on the red head that stood like a killer…WHAT IF HE WAS ONE? Naruto seemed pretty happy and clingy to this guy…a little too close for Sasuke's taste. Sasuke was frustrated that he was feeling this weird thing…hatred maybe…he hated everyone so it's not it…What is it?

" I missed you too Naruto." The guy smirked and let go of the blonde. Naruto smiled wide and jumped on Iruka, who squeezed him tightly.

" My Naruto you seem hyper…what did you eat?" His father let go to look at his son.

" NOTHING! Oh SASUKE this is my best friend Gaara!" Naruto ran over to the quiet raven head and pulled him along.

" It's nice to meet you." Sasuke was trying to be polite as he could…it sounded dullish.

" Yes, Nice to meet you as well, Sasuke. Have you been taking good care of my Naruto?" Gaara smiled a little and grabbed the blonde into another hug.

" AHH! HAHAHAHAH! GAARA." Naruto was laughing as Gaara tickled him playfully.

" He was a handful." Sasuke could feel his pale hands tighten into fists at his sides.

" I know. I thought he was annoying too when I first met him." Gaara stopped his attack on Naruto and resumed a passive none emotion face…it reminded Sasuke of a robot…hahaha…it did.

" Hey! Yeah until later when I …Never mind. Where is Kiba I thought he was coming?" Naruto whined.

Sasuke was swirling in his mind about that first part Naruto had spoke. It made him twitch and soon he was in the house and up the stairs flying in his room. He slammed his door with a thump and glided to his bed.

" Is he ok?" Gaara asked confused.

" Yeah…I think he's bipolar or something." Naruto whispered. A tan hand grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and pinned him to the red mustang.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN KIBA IS COMING? ALSO DID YOU CALL THEM TO COME?" Iruka was yelling at Naruto and banging him into the car.

" YES! SORRY I COULD NOT HELP MY TXTING THUMBS!" Naruto whined twiddling his thumbs.

" Fine! You and your friends can sty in the house with Sasuke." Iruka rolled his eyes and pulled out his cell and walked off.

" So has he been treating you nicely?" The red head asked running his hand in his red curls.

" Yeah he has…" Naruto blushed a little and a grin erupted his face.

" AWW! I was ready to jump and leave him crying in a puddle of his own blood. He would be at my mercy and asking you for forgiveness and sucking you head and then once we had our fun we could play with my new video game!" Gaara's eyes darkened with the glowing light of the sun as he spoke.

" Sorry man." Naruto patted his friend on his curls.

" WOOOOOOO!" Naruto and Gaara turned their heads to see a small bug that was coming apart, zooming straight towards them.

" GOD IT"S KIBA! RUN FOR IT!" Naruto yelled picking up his past and running in the porch. The little ugly bug did some swirls and a donut as it landed nicely between Sasuke and Gaara's car.

" NARUTO!" A tall youth ran towards his friend and jumped him to the grass.

A fuming Sasuke was staring out his window…NO he was not spying…he had heard that noise and looked out the window…and no he didn't listen onto that creepy conversation that confused him.

" KIBA!" Naruto was yelling.

" I missed you too Naruto!" This guy Kiba seemed to have a lot of energy…not as much as Naruto though…he would know….

" GET OFF PLEASE! CAN"T BREATH!" Naruto was struggling on the grass. The guy got off him but he was tackled again by something small and furry…a cute dog!

" AKAMARU!" Naruto was laughing as he twirled the dog in circles. Sasuke smirked…last time Naruto did that he got sick and through up and then he did it all over again!

" Naruto stop it your going to puke." Gaara stopped him with his finger on his forehead.

" Ok." Naruto mumbled. Ok that pissed Sasuke off…why? Well he doesn't know…Naruto liked bugging him and if he told the blonde to stop he would keep doing it!

" SO where is Iruka and that guy?" Kiba was picking up his dog and stuffed it in his hood.

" My dad is in the house and Kakashi is…I have no idea nor do I care." Naruto rolled his shoulders.

" I mean that other guy." Kiba said.

Sasuke had his face all up in the screen trying to listen…WAIT! This is not what it looks like! Who was this guy…His? Or one of the other guys?

" He ran to his room like a total bitch." Gaara said smirking.

" Sasuke isn't a total bitch…one time I think like yesterday maybe or was it this morning? Anyways I was in his room and he had taken a shower and then came in and the towel dropped…It was huge!" Naruto used his arms to express the huge part.

" Oh…What were you doing in his room?" Gaara asked with tense eyes. Naruto looked up to the sky as if he was thinking and his eyes landed on a red faced Sasuke. Their eyes met but Sasuke was out of view just as fast.

" What is it Naruto?" Kiba asked with a playful tone.

" Uh I…nothing." Naruto smiled.

" OKAY BOYS SEE YOU WHEN WE COME BACK! BE NICE TO SASUKE AND NO HOUSE PARTIES!" Iruka yelled as he got into the Hummer with Kakashi.

" BY DAD!" Naruto waved back. Soon they were gone out of sight and all that remained was the three boys and Sasuke.

" Lets go check out the house I want to meet this Sasuke." Kiba smirked…It was evil…Did Gaara tell him something?

" OH MY GOSH THIS IS A HUGE HOUSE!" Kiba giggled jumping onto the couches. Gaara nodded his head and walked around…Naruto had disappeared…where? We may never know.

Naruto crawled into his secret hiding of his ramen spot. There it was a huge stash of his favorite ramen and on the other side was Sasuke eating candy. Naruto picked up four cups of ramen…maybe Sasuke would join them.

" I don't like ramen." Came a cool magical voice…

" Sasuke? How did you find this spot!" Naruto yelled….

(Gaara and Kiba)

" Do you hear that?" Kiba asked going towards a wall.

" Yeah! It sounds like Naruto and Sasuke." Gaara said pushing his ear to the wall.

" _YOU DUMPED MY SWEET CANDY AND STUFFED YOUR RAMEN IN HERE! TIS WAS MY HINDING SPOT FIRST!" Sasuke yelled _

" Are they fighting?" Kiba was confused…

" Yeah…a hiding spot?" Gaara was also confused.

" _IT DOSEN'T HAVE YOUR NAME WRITTEN ON HERE!" That was Naruto. _

" _YES IT DOSE! LOOK!" that was Sasuke. _

" _YEAH WELL WHO CARES?" Naruto yelled. _

That was the end of talking and soon the two boys could hear the pounding of the walls and moans…not the good ones. Then it was all quiet and still from the walls.

Sasuke was red in the face…his lips were busy with a certain blonde haired boy underneath him. Naruto was wide eye as well…it felt so….

Naruto pushed Sasuke off and caught his breath…he was confused and he did the only thing he could do…blame the other boy for this.

" THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke glared back at the other boy and tackled him to the floor and smashed his lips on to he other boy's and stuck his hand into the other's tight pants.


	10. Meeting new friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Sasuke and Naruto

Warnings: Rated M stuff…what else?

A/N Thanks for reading!

Chapter 10

Sasuke didn't know what had come over him one minute he was fighting with the blonde and the next he was attacking the kid's lips. The blonde wasn't struggling but he wasn't kissing back…CRAP! Sasuke quickly got off of the boy and moved back a little.

" Shit…he fainted." Sasuke dragged the boy out of the secret hiding spot and then pulled him onto their white couch.

" Hey what happened?" It was Gaara. He looked pissed and confused. Kiba was behind him glaring at Sasuke.

" He fainted." Sasuke explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" HOW! ALSO WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS?" Kiba yelled and bald up his fist.

" I can't tell you were we were or you might steel my candy." Sasuke glared.

" Why would we steal your candy?" Gaara asked confused.

" I don't know you tell me?" Sasuke said flinging his arms in the air.

" Naruto will tell us when he gets up." Kiba smiled. Sasuke had his mind running and then he and the little blonde boy were gone. Sasuke stole Naruto up to his room and locked it. He then dragged the blonde in his closet, which had a hidden slide and were in the basement. Clever, is it not?

" Now all I have to do is wait for the kid to get up." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes…it seemed to be foggy but once he saw Sasuke it all came flooding back to him…SASUKE WAS FRIKEN KISSING HIM AND MOLESTIN HIM!

" HEY WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM BITCH?" Naruto stood up and pointed an accusing finger at the raven head.

" Me what are you talking about?" Sasuke looked confused.

" YOU KNOW DAM RIGHT WHAT I'M TALING ABOUT YOU CHILD MOLESTER!" Naruto couldn't get this guy, he had to be bipolar or something.

" Were the same age and besides I wouldn't touch you like that…you were probley having a wet dream about me after you fainted in our secret hiding spot," Sasuke smirked. Yeah he knew lying to this blonde, and it will give him grief later but it had to be done.

" What…a dream? Also what do you mean our secret hiding spot…your sharing?" Naruto was confused and it was turning Sasuke on.

" Yes I shall share with you…Don't through my candy." Sasuke glared, " also you can't tell any one where it is. It will be our secret…Promise?" Sasuke said getting up from the floor.

" Okay! Pinky swear?" Naruto smiled and held out his tan pinky. Sasuke took it and the shook on it.

" Good now close your eyes." Sasuke smiled. Naruto looked confused.

" Why? Hey where are we?" Naruto looked around and he couldn't recognize this place.

" My other secret hiding spot and it's all mine." Sasuke smirked and covered the blonde with a ivory hand.

" Aww come on." Naruto whined.

" No." Sasuke pushed the blonde forward and into another slide and into a garden.

" What was that Sasuke it was fun." Naruto smiled. Sasuke got him up and walked further down and let the blonde boy go. Naruto smiled as he saw the darkling sky.

" A slide." Sasuke smiled and walked into the house. Naruto's two friends ran and tackled the blonde with hugs.

" NARUTO! WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU? DID HE RAPE YOU?" Kiba yelled.

" No…I don't think he did." Naruto thought about it. Gaara seemed okay now that Naruto was back with them.

" I sure you I didn't touch you or stick any hard objects in you." Sasuke smirked at the blonde's blush.

There was a doorbell that rung and Sasuke and Naruto darted tot he front door. Naruto tripped Sasuke and took the lead and then before Naruto even touched the knob Sasuke tackled him to the floor.

" AHHH GOD SASUKE AHHH IT HURTS!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke smiled and got off of Naruto who was now rolling around holding his goodies.

" Sorry." Sasuke turned to open the door to let Neji in. Neji looked a little scared and gave a questioning glance at Sasuke.

" NEJI NO!" Sasuke glared at his friend. Neji didn't seem to believe him but what could Sasuke do.

" Hey what did you do to Naruto!" Gaara asked glaring and staring at Naruto rolling around.

"Having fun." Sasuke smirked. Neji met Sasuke with another questioning look.

" GOD DAMIT NEJI NO! IT WAS A JOKE!" Sasuke slammed the door.

: That only works when the person is out side of the house…not in it." Neji smirked at his friend. There was another ring and Naruto was there to open it for Choji and Shino.

" Hey guys. Okay this is Gaara and Kiba from my old school. Gaara and Kiba this is Choji, Neji, and Shino." Naruto smiled as the guys shook hands. Neji and Gaara seemed to make quick friends while Kiba messed with Choji and Shino and then commented on Sasuke's weird hairstyle.

There was another doorbell and Naruto and Sasuke ran to get it. Naruto pushed Sasuke with his whole body and fell into Sasuke on the floor. Sasuke somehow landed on top of Naruto and lips locked.

Meanwhile Gaara opened the door to a loud youthful person. Gaara and that person were gone in a flash leaving only wind.

" Hey who was it?" Naruto and Sasuke seemed under control from the accident…I think…whatever.

" It was Lee…Gaara just took him and ran somewhere." Neji said stunned.

" CRAP! WE HAVE TO FIND HIM! GAARA LIKES GUYS LIKE LEE AND WHO KNOWS WHAT GAARA WOULD DO TO LEE?" Naruto yelled and spirited looking every where. Kiba was calling out to the red head but who is really going to answer.

" Poor Lee…Hey HE'S GOGIN TO LOSE HIS VIRGINTY BEFORE US! HELL NO!" Choji yelled.

Gaara was in a dark room with the little guy under him. Gaara licked his lips and leaned down to the boy's ear and blew hot breath.

" What's your name?" Gaara asked in a sweet voice.


	11. Gaara you perv!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Sasuke and Naruto

Warnings: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH you will never understand!

A/N Thanks for reading.

Chapter 11

" Please tell me what your name is." Gaara licked the inside of the quiet boy's ear. Gaara had been with this boy for a couple of minutes and already he was hard and pushing his hard onto the other boy's soft one.

" Lee…Rock Lee." The boy didn't sound frighten or scared or even mad…in fact he was embracing this with enthusiasm. Gaara purred and started to like the boy's neck and biting it. The boy underneath him was giving him little gasps of surprise.

" You seem okay with this." Gaara smirked and pushed his tongue roughly into the other boy's opened mouth. The boy gently placed his tongue with the red heads and soon it was getting hot in the dark room. Gaara discarded the boy's shirt along with his own long sleeve shirt. He placed small kisses and then big bites.

" AHH!" Lee shouted kicking Gaara in his hard.

" Fuck." Gaara growled and smashed the other boy's hard with his hand.

" GA HAHAHA SON OF A BITCH!" Gaara had tears fall from his eyes as he punched the red head in the face. Gaara pinned the growling boy to the floor and smashed their lips together not being nice. Lee flipped Gaara around and soon Lee was tacking control and he forced his tongue into the red heads mouth.

Meanwhile in the halls of Naruto and Sasuke's house the teen boys were searching for the red head and Lee. They were a little scared of the cursing that came from the house and echoes of moans and pounding.

" DAMIT GAARA IS SUCH A WHORE!" Kiba yelled. Naruto kicked him from behind tripping him on his face.

" You no he is not like this all the time. He probably forgot to take his med." Naruto smiled.

" He takes medication?" Sasuke asked curious. Naruto turned to him and smiled.

" Naruto, I made sure he took it before we came." Kiba said pulling out his chart. Naruto hovered over his shoulder and sure enough it was all there. Sasuke looked pissed and glared t the blonde for not answering him.

" SUCK HARDER BITCH!" That was Gaara yelling. All the boys started off trying to find them through every room.

Naruto and Sasuke ran up to Sasuke's room where the lights were dark and there were loud noise coming from the bathroom. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other afraid at what they would see in the bathroom. Naruto pointed to Sasuke and then the door…Sasuke just stared at him with a "what the fuck" kind of look.

" Don't give me that look." Naruto whispered harshly.

" You do it." Sasuke whispered back fast. Naruto glared put sucked up air in his chest and then walked up closer to the door and grabbed the knob of the door…the bathroom seemed quiet now…Sasuke and Naruto looked at one another and them the door knob was turned and the door was open.

" AHAHAH GOD!" Naruto yelled running out of Sasuke's room followed by Sasuke screaming bloody murder.

" Naruto Sasuke did you find them?" Neji came in with Kiba.

" Bathroom." Naruto was banging his head into the hallway wall…blood was coming down and stained the floor. Sasuke on the other hand was staring at Naruto and the wall…doing nothing.

Neji and Kiba walked causally up to Sasuke's bathroom and kicked it open. Lee was pulling his shirt back on while Gaara had a satisfied look on his face.

" GAARA DID YOU SWALLOW YOU PILLS?" Kiba grabbed his friend and slapped him.

" I did and I didn't…" Gaara smirked. Kiba glanced at Lee who seemed to be in one peace.

" Lee what happened?" Neji asked concerned. Lee smiled and then licked his lips.

" Good things." Lee said backing out of the door.

" Did he threaten you?" Neji asked. Lee looked at Neji like he was crazy. Neji was well speechless. Gaara had his eyes locked onto Lee's face and body…he was inching ever so closely.

" I don't think so Gaara…Medicine…NOW!" Kiba growled and pulled on Gaara's ear and out of the room.

" I'll be back for. You can count on it." Those were his final words before he was fully out of the room. Meanwhile Sasuke and Naruto were getting counseling by Choji and Shikamaru.

" So Gaara and Lee have to be in separate rooms." Kiba said while shoving a pill down Gaara's throat.

" Alright Naruto can have his friends in his room while you and Gaara sleep in his." Sasuke said turning off the wide screen TV.

" Alright." Kiba said retracting his hand before Gaara bit it off. A smirk was on Gaara's face as he grabbed his bag and soon he was laughing.

" OKAY LOSERS LETS PLAY NARUTO FOR THE WII! THEN WE WILL PLAY MARIO CART! AFTER THAT WE"LL HAVE A TORNUMENT ON NARUTO FOR THE XBOX360! THEN I"LL KILL YOU ON HALO! THEN THE GRAND FANALLY WILL BE SOUL CALIBER 5!" Gaara started to laugh evilly and made other people uncomfortable. Sasuke scooted closer to Naruto and leaned in to the blondes ear and the blush surprised Naruto.

" Is he like this all the times?" Sasuke asked scooting closer so Naruto could feel the hot breath.

" I um yeah…he Is actually." Naruto stuttered a little. Sasuke smirked and moved his leg so it was touching Naruto's thigh lightly. Naruto turned stiff and his breathing became uneven. Sasuke chuckled and place his arm over and behind Naruto's head on top of the couch. Naruto was now pink and stiff and wasn't breathing anymore.

" Hey stop messing with him." Kiba through a shoe at Sasuke and a quick glare before Gaara handed him a controller.

" I want to play! This will be most youthful!" Lee came in and sat down next to Naruto to wait his turn. Gaara turned to him and gave a smirk witch lit up the boy's cheeks.

" Sasuke…I'm sleepy." Naruto had his eyes droopy and he was starting to lean on Sasuke. Sasuke had a faint blush as he stared at the angle-faced boy. He could feel his pants starting to get uncomfortable and he knew he didn't want Naruto lying on his lap. God must have really wanted to fuck with him because that is where Naruto landed and fell asleep.

" Just give in Sasuke. We know what you want to do with our blonde friend here." Gaara smirked as he stared at Naruto…that made Sasuke a little uncomfortable.

" I don't know what you are talking about." Sasuke turned his head stubbornly.

" Whatever. We know who you are. You're that kid from the orphanage. Naruto's old friend." Kiba sighed and then stretched his arms.

" Why do you think you were convertible with approaching him and putting up with him?" Gaara smirked as he killed Kiba and Neji in Halo.

Sasuke stared in shock. How would they know something like that? How do they Naruto? He was confused and then stared at Naruto's sleeping face.


	12. The night

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Sasuke and Naruto

Warnings: Well you can guess.

A/N Thanks for reading!

Chapter 12

Sasuke stared at Naruto's sleeping form on his lap then back at Gaara who had just killed Neji with a rocket launcher. Gaara seemed to notice his stare because he glanced at him then the game.

" Naruto tells us everything. We are his best friends." Gaara smirked when Kiba was run over by his tank. Gaara hopped out of the tank and killed Neji with the light sword and then Kiba who had just came back.

" DAMIT GARRA YOU FUCKEN CHEATER!" Kiba dropped the controller and charged. Gaara caught the boy's wrist and flanged him over his shoulder and killed Neji who tried to sneak up on him.

" You're just not good enough." Gaara put it simply.

" MY TURN!" Lee jumped off the couch and next to Neji. Gaara smirked and licked his lips. Gaara peeked at the sleeping blonde kid. Gaara didn't trust Sasuke really…Naruto had a bad dream once and was shouting the boy's name and for help…he didn't trust him.

" I KILLED YOU!" Lee shouted. Gaara turned back to the game glared…stupid distractions!

" I will KILL YOU BASTERD!" Neji tossed the controller and sat next to a depressed Kiba.

" I won again!" Lee shouted hopping on his butt. Gaara glared and put his game face on.

" Hey why isn't Kiba or Neji playing?" Choji walked into the living room with ten pizza boxes. Shikamaru of course was sleeping on the other couch…

" SA Sasuke." Naruto moaned. The room filled with laughter. Even shikamaru who was supposed to be sleeping…was he really asleep? Can anyone be sure he really is asleep?

Ten boxes of eaten pizza and 100 halo matches later…Gaara and Lee had fallen asleep do to lack of energy…Sasuke fell asleep after watching Lee kill Choji and Gaara with a rocket launcher. Choji had eaten five of the ten boxes and then conked out…Well Shikamaru had been asleep…or was he? So Neji was the last one up and got blankets for him self and a fluffy pillow and fell asleep with a smirk on his face.

This is how the morning went…It was not pretty…

" SASUKE!" That voice was so loud and Sasuke couldn't understand…his mind was foggy. Sasuke had his mouth on this sweet tasting thing and his hands were nice and warm. He dug deeper into the warmth and his something hard and palsing

" AHH!" That voice was bothering Sasuke he wanted to know whom it was…it sounded nice. He grabbed the hard to see if he could notice whom that voice was.

Naruto couldn't take this anymore so he did the first thing that came to his mind. He brought his knee up to Sasuke's hard and slammed it in.

" AHH FUCK!" Sasuke shouted and fell of the couch landing on a sleeping redhead.

" UCHIHAA!" Gaara grabbed a knife from his arm pocket thing and walked towards the squirming Sasuke holding his goodies. Gaara stumbled over the cutest thing…in Gaara's opinion. That stopped him and he placed the knife down and got ready to pounce. Kiba tackled him and pinned him to the floor.

" NARUTO THE PILL!" Naruto grabbed a pill and stuffed it down the redhead's throat and tied him with a rope.

" I will get you for this you can count on that." Gaara glared.

" How did this happen and why is Sasuke on the floor?" Kiba turned to the blonde but Gaara started to laugh.

" Oh I heard everything. Uchiha was doing bad things to the little blonde just look at that hickey. Naruto couldn't take the pleasure so he hit Sasuke's baby maker."

" Can we do something about him?" Sasuke asked getting up slowly.

" No he will be like this for a while. The pill makes him like this." Kiba said shaking his head.

" You hungry?" Naruto asked.

" FOOD!" Choji shouted.


	13. Finding Gaara Why BROTHER

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Sasuke and Naruto

Warnings: NARUTO IS THE UKE!

A/N Thanks for reading!

Chapter 13

Naruto was having trouble looking at Sasuke in the face. This morning events contributed a lot to the reason why. It was also a dream he had last night that made him freak out. It was about the old days in the orphanage when he was alone...then he met him. His first best friend who happened to looked a lot like Sasuke. Then the dream changed and Sasuke was on top of him smiling.

" Why so red Naruto?" Naruto was knocked out of his daydream and looked up a grinning Kiba. Naruto was blushing as he glared at his friend and turned his head stubbornly only to be met with onyx eyes. Naruto blushed deepened so he bent his head down. He quickly shot his head back up and turned side to side.

" What is it?" Neji was starting to think this kid had some kind of problem.

" Where is Gaara and Lee?" Naruto asked. The others eyes shot open ass they started to scramble around looking for the redhead and Lee.

" Crap! I knew I should have brought the chains instead of the rope." Kiba was off in a flash. Naruto ran into the living room and there they were battling it out on Halo. Lee was still winning and Gaara was spitting out curses and glaring at the screen.

" AH shit." The blonde yelled as the light was gone. Sasuke had covered Naruto's eyes with his hand.

" What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke smirked.

" Sasuke? HEY ASSHOLE LET ME GO!" Naruto yelled stomping his feet like a little kid. Sasuke let go and then poked him in the forehead.

" HEY SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BITCHES! I'M TRYING TO KICK HIS ASS!" Gaara yelled not tacking his eyes of the screen. Lee had a victory smile on and the fisted his hand in the air when he sniped Gaara.

" Oh there they are. KIBBA OVER HERE!" Choji yelled. He was with Shikamaru and Neji. Kiba came in running and a huge sigh of relief slipped out.

" Oh good Gaara." Kiba sat on the couch smiling. The others sat around watching the heated battle. The doorbell rang and this drew the boy's attention away from the battle. Sasuke got up to answer the door.

" Hey! Long time no." The person didn't get to finish because Sasuke slammed the door in the person's face.

" Sasuke who was that?" Naruto asked curious.

" I am his older brother." The person came from the hallway upstairs.

" HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" Sasuke yelled. The man looked like Sasuke just older and with longer hair and less moody.

" Well let's not worry about that. It's nice to meet your five friends, I am Itachi." The man smiled.

" Four…" Shikamaru said getting up from the floor.

" Yeah Me Kiba, Neji, Choji, and Shikamaru…Gaara and Lee…wait that is." Naruto was lost in thinking.

" CRAP THAT LITTLE BASTERD IS SMART! THIS IS GOING TO BE HARDER THE SECOND TIME!" Kiba was off.

" Oh it's seven." Naruto smiled. Sasuke felt like hitting him self as he looked at Naruto.

" So Is Kakashi home?" Itachi asked serious.

" No. Why do you want to know?" Sasuke glared.

"Why. He didn't tell you?" Itachi asked.

" Tell me what?" Sasuke was curious and it was killing him…what would his brother want.

" I'm moving in with you. It was a while back that he said I could but I was in college at some place." Itachi smiled and bounded off upstairs.

" Is that why we have that extra room?" Sasuke whispered under his breath.

" Your brother seems nice." Naruto smiled. Sasuke glared at the blonde then smirked.

" What ever you do don't let him catch a peek at you naked or else it's all over." Sasuke smirked.

" What do you mean over?" Naruto was confused.

" Your virgin days will be up." Sasuke said simply.

" No. You would save me." Naruto smiled blushing a little but turned his head so Sasuke wouldn't see.

Sasuke didn't know how to respond to that answer…he didn't know Naruto valued him so highly like that after only four months. There were some rumbling and moans coming from the walls and the doorbell rang again.

Naruto moved to answer it but Sasuke was ahead of him but Naruto wanted to answer the door so he cut Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pinned him to the wall, smirking at his triumphant win of victory…

" Tenten? Hinata?" Sasuke said shocked.

" Hey Sasuke I heard Neji and Lee were here." Tenten let her self in pulling a Shy Hinata along.

" HINATA TENTEN!" Naruto shouted giving them hugs.

" Naruto you are so cute." Tenten pinched the boy's cheeks.

" No I am not cute…I am handsome." Naruto glared softly…which looked like a pout. Hinata blushed and hugged him and squeezed him.

" You are so CUTE Naruto." Hinata let the boy down and smiled and blushed.

" AH…So are you Hinata." Sasuke wanted to drag Naruto away but that would have been rude and left questions he didn't want to face right now.

" GAARA!" That was Lee yelling. Sasuke and Naruto were gone searching for the poor Lee.

" Crap! This has never happened a second time." Naruto growled.

" You think he is attracted to him?" Sasuke asked, opening a door. Naruto seemed to be thinking because he didn't answer right away.

" Maybe…" Naruto opened a door only to be pushed it by Sasuke…Naruto braced him self for the floor but landed on a slippery thing. They were sliding down a slide and Naruto liked the excitement of the air flying past him and through his hair.

It was over to soon in Naruto's opinion when he saw the light at the end of the slide. And landed on a soft sponge like thing with Sasuke falling on top of him.

" HEY ASSHOLE WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUSH ME?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke smirked and got off of the screaming blonde.

" I think I know where Gaara is hiding Lee." Sasuke said smoothly.

" Oh…why do you have a lot of hiding spots?" Naruto asked curious. Naruto looked at him and then to the ceiling.

" I don't know…." Sasuke thought again.

" FASTER!" That was Lee screaming again. Naruto jumped up. They were defiantly closer this time. Sasuke walked to a door and opened it stepping in. The blonde followed closely behind him.

" Gaara let Lee go." Sasuke was smirking.

" Uchiha. Ruining my fun again." They couldn't see the redhead that well because the room was dark.

" Hey Naruto did too." Sasuke glared.

" He wouldn't be able to do anything." Gaara smirked. Sasuke had turned on the light…finally. Lee was on the floor…thank god with all his clothes on. His legs were wrapped around on the wait of Gaara with lust filled eyes.

" What are you doing to him? DIDN"T YOU TAKE YOUR PILL?" Naruto yelled.

" I did and I didn't." Gaara smirked. Lee was making moaning sounds now…Gaara was rubbing him with his hips.

" What does that mean? Will you stop messing around!" Naruto glared.

" I switched my pills with candy and acted like the pill was taking effect but in reality I was just waiting for the right moment to get Lee." Gaara smirked bending down to bite Lee on the neck. Lee's neck was filled with a whole bunch of hickeys.

" CRAP! Kiba is going to be pissed off." Naruto walked up to Gaara and pushed him…only to be met with resistance by Lee who was holding on to Gaara with his legs.

" Mine." Lee said.

" So you want this? Gaara is not well in the head." Sasuke came up in front of Lee.

" HEY I AM JUST FINE! I JUST HAVE A SMALL PROBLEM!" Gaara glared at Sasuke.

" THEN WHY DO YOU TACKE PILLS?" Sasuke shouted back.

" FINE IF I CAN"T HAVE LEE THEN YOU CAN"T HAVE NARUTO!" Gaara shouted getting off of Lee and left with Naruto kicking and screaming on his back.

" Gaara?" Lee was up now. Sasuke felt bad about this. He didn't mean for Gaara to leave Lee…HEY and what about Naruto?

" Naruto." Sasuke glared up.

" Why? Why Sasuke?" Sasuke looked down at the sobbing boy.

" I am sorry." Sasuke said ready to leave.

" Wait! Please give me Gaara!" Lee whined. Sasuke didn't know how to respond to this he just stared at Lee and his watering eyes.

" Fine. I'll get you Gaara back." Sasuke said.

" One more thing." Lee said wiping his tears.

" What is it?" Sasuke asked.

" How do I get out of here?" Lee looked confused. Sasuke figured Gaara had no idea where he was going, then he stumbled on to this slide.

" Fallow me." Sasuke smirked.


	14. problem solved and another starts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Sasuke and Naruto

Warnings: Stuff…

A/N Thank you for your reviews.

Chapter 14

Sasuke led Lee the long way out of the bottom of the basement so they ended up in the bathroom…witch Itachi was in…tacking a shower…NACKED!

" MY EYES!" Sasuke hissed out and pushed Lee out of the bathroom along with himself. Lee's eyes were dilated and then he gave a huge goofy smile which weirded Sasuke out.

" I didn't see anything. A picture of Gaara blinded me, in my head to see what happened…so what happened?" Lee said looking at the raven-haired guy.

" O K…Let's get going then." Sasuke got up and started down the hall…Naruto was whining and Kiba was appeartly trying to shove the right pills down Gaara's throat.

" Why do you make things more complicated then they really are? I mean Sasuke and I only have the best interest for you and Lee." That was Naruto who seemed to be struggling with something…physically. Sasuke stopped Lee from going any further and squatted to listen.

" I don't like Sasuke. I don't trust Sasuke. First of all what is up with that hair style? It rings CHICKENS ASS!" That was Gaara. Sasuke's left eyebrow started to twitch. What was wrong with his hair? It looked fine or the girls would have thought I was weird and left me alone…

" I know. I told him a couple of times but insist on doing it the same way…Although I think it's kind of cute." Naruto said…still struggling. Sasuke couldn't believe this! Did Naruto just call his hairstyle cute? It has to be HOT OR SEXY!

" You know Sasuke they do have a point." Lee whispered. Sasuke's turned to glare at the boy with his eyebrow twitched. Lee grinned and shook his head. Sasuke turned back around only to be met by two aqua colored eyes and a close up face.

" AHH GOD DAMITT GAARA! GAARA!" Sasuke was clenching his heart and panting.

" Sorry…I may have gone a little to far…o well." Gaara was glaring at Sasuke with full force.

" Gaara give me some space." Sasuke glared at the pale boy in front of him. Gaara did not move but kept glaring at the raven-haired boy.

" Are you going to give back MY Lee?" Gaara was not blinking.

" Sure you can have him. You guys can do whatever you want just not in my house. What would you have done if you caught Naruto and me in your house having sex?" Sasuke glared. Gaara smirked.

" Let you then shoot you when you were done." Gaara smirked and grabbed Lee's hand and pulled him into himself.

" Hey Sasuke when did you get back?" Naruto came running up the stairs along with Kiba and Choji. Naruto had a rope in his hand and that solved the mystery at what Naruto had been doing down there.

" He was ez dropping on us but he has given Lee back to me and now we are leaving." Gaara smirked and was out the door and they could hear the car screeches.

" Crap. He's going to get laid. Oh Sasuke there were two girls here but I don't know where they went." Kiba said his cheeks were kind of pink.

" Oh…those were Tenten and Hinata. Hinata is Neji's cousin and Tenten is Neji's best friend since forever." Sasuke yawned.

" Oh…So what are we going to about Gaara and Lee? I gave him his pills." Kiba glared.

" Oh he switched them with candy." Naruto said sitting next to a board Sasuke.

" DAMIT! I NEED TO GO ORDER SOME NEW ONES! I'm GOING TO HAVE TO PUT THEM SOMEWHERE HE CAN"T GET THEM!" Kiba was down the satires in a flash.

" So what was that scream in the bathroom?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at the pouting Naruto.

" I took the long way back and that leads up to the bathroom and Itachi was tacking a shower." Sasuke looked at the relieved face of Naruto. He wouldn't think Naruto though he liked Lee like that…Did he?

" Naruto! Sasuke!" That was Tenten smiling from the satires. "I found Neji and Shikamaru locked in this death chamber thing."

" Yeah I think you need to remodel your house Sasuke." Hinata was behind Tenten…shy as usual.

" Yeah I guess your right…" Sasuke sighed and locked yes with the blonde next to him. The boy seemed to be lost in though at the moment and Sasuke felt worried…never has Naruto spaced out on him like this.

" Oh Naruto are you going to introduce us to your friends?" Hinata asked blushing like always. Naruto didn't answer he just kept staring at Sasuke with a dreamy gaze. Sasuke was blushing because he liked that cute face and he knew it was directed towards him.

Being an Uchiha Sasuke slapped Naruto across the face snapping him out of his little trance. Naruto glared at the pale boy with full force and tackled him…ending with them falling down the stairs.

" SASUKE YOU JERK LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke was glaring at Naruto.

" Hey what are you two doing?" Came a male superior voice.

" Iruka!" Naruto smiled. Naruto was twisted with Sasuke and couldn't move really well.

" Ow Naruto don't kick me." Sasuke gritted through his teeth.

" Well get off of me then." Naruto growled and kicked his leg so he hit the inner thigh of Sasuke.

" LITTLE BITCH!" Sasuke yelled squeezing Naruto's leg with his thighs. Naruto moaned with pain.

" Will you stop fighting!" That was Kakashi coming in with the suitcases.

" AW Kakashi sensei! Iruka sensei!" That was Hinata and Tenten together.

" Oh hello girls. WAIT DID YOU SLEEP OVER?" Iruka yelled.

" No we came about an hour ago because Neji and Choji and Shikamaru were here." Tenten smiled.

" Naruto did you have a sleep over or something?" Kakashi asked.

" Yeah." Sasuke answered for Naruto. They had gotten themselves situated and up from the floor.

" Well as long as it's not dirty I'm okay. Hey did Gaara leave?" Iruka asked.

" Yeah…he took Lee with him." Kiba came from the living room.

" Well as long as you gave him his pills it's okay." Kakashi sighed and shut the door.

" Well…he switched them out and put candy as a decoy. When he saw Lee he attacked him and I think took him twice." Naruto said touching his noise.

" Oh was Gaara that one with the red hair?" Tenten asked curious.

" Yeah. Why?" Neji asked coming out of the kitchen door.

" Oh he looked crazy and he had Lee on his shoulders." Tenten remembered.

" Wow Gaara is getting laid before all of yo*" The white haired teacher was cut off by a fist…, which belonged to a certain teacher.

" Don't listen to this idiot." Iruka growled earning nodes from the kids.

" Well I better be going come on Hinata…Tenten you want to join us on our way back to my house?" Neji asked staring at the girl with two buns.

" Sure." Tenten smiled a goofy one. The three teens scuttled out of the house and then there were only a few left.

" FATHER! I'M FINALLY BACK!" Everybody looked to the top of the stairs. There on top of the stairs was none other then the most hated person in Sasuke's life…THAT'S RIGHT ITACHI UCHIHA!


	15. Saying goodbye for now!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Sasuke and Naruto

Warnings: HEHEHEH!

A/N: I have a pole up! Thanks for your reviews!

"EVERYBODY STAN STILL AND MAYBE IT WILL GO AWAY!" Iruka shouted. Everybody stared at Iruka with confusion.

"Mom that is so mean!" Itachi pouted. Before Iruka could react he was caught by strong arms and pulled agents a hard chest.

"Now Iruka I told you he was coming and you promised you wouldn't react like this." Kakashi smirked and kissed Iruka on the cheek. Iruka crossed his arms over his chest and humphed. Itachi walked slowly down the stairs towards Kakashi and Iruka with a smile and open arms.

"I've missed you all so much!" Itachi smiled. Iruka quickly hood being His seame and poked his head over his shoulder. Itachi smirked and turned to the confused blonde with the cute cheeks.

"Itachi this is Naruto. He's your new step brother **Hands off!" **Kakashi said bringing Iruka back into his arms.

"A NEW BROTHER, Seriously dad, he's not my type…however Sasuke may try something so you should talk to him." Itachi smirked at the two blushing teens.

"HA I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT WAS A LIE ABOUT YOU GUYS GETTING THAT TICKET IN THE CAR!" Iruka pointed. The room fell silent and all eyes were confused.

"I think dad needs some sleep." Kakashi smiled and picked the dark man up bridal style and bolted upstairs to their room.

"It's amazing that they don't make any noise well they are having their little fun time." Naruto said folding his hands over his head.

"Well we are leaving." Shikamaru said with Choji following behind and out the door.

"Ok. I'll see you at school on Monday." Naruto shouted after them from the door. Sasuke caught himself staring at the cheerful face and he found himself smiling…which he really didn't want to do because…

"SASUKE!" that. "YOU SMILED… VOLINTARY!" Itachi pointed with a shocked face. Naruto turned to look at the commotion to find Itachi sitting on Sasuke with a victory smirk.

"What are you guys doing?" Naruto asked with a cut confusion face. Sasuke blushed a little and kicked Itachi off and stormed to his room. Itachi got up and glomped Kiba who was quietly observing Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey! Man get off me." Kiba glared. Itachi pouted but got off the dog like boy. A dog barked out of Kiba's hood…Apparently Akamaru had appeared again.

"Where have you been boy?" Kiba asked curious. The dog licked the guy's face and barked happily.

"Hey Naruto, Show me the town." Kiba said putting the puppy on the leash. Natruto smiled wide and clapped his hands together.

"Oh yeah let's go!" Naruto pulled the door opened only to run into a hard pale chest.

"Oh Naruto! I have missed you." The confused boy was soon locked into the pale arms and being squeezed.

"SAI!" Kiba yelled. The guy smiled.

"It's been awhile Kiba." The boy still had a hold of the struggling Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing here?' Kiba glared. "Also get the fuck off of Naruto."

"I can't do that." Sai smirked and took a step outside. Naruto's blue eyes widen and Kiba was well…confused.

"Hey you, I suggest you let my new step brother go." Itachi had a new atmosphere around him a serious more grown up voice and facial features. Sai stopped too stare at the guy who had just been staring at them. Sai was a good observer if you had not noticed…

"Now why should I listen to you? I've wanted this cute thing ever since the day he changed my life. He was always nice to me and he helped me in a good way. I am in love with this blonde." Sai's eyes were determined.

"I doubt your in love right know and Naruto doesn't seem to like to be handled like this." Itachi said. Sai looked shocked at what had been said. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts because Naruto slipped away from his grip and safely to Kiba's side.

"How would you know? Have you ever been in love?" Sai spat out. Tears filled his eyes and he ran out of the house. The room was quiet and the only think they could hear was some loud music playing…and getting louder…HMM a car?

"GAARA!" Kiba yelled and ran out side to the of Gaara's rusty old mustang. Gaara had a very pleased look on his face and Lee was just so relaxed and his eyes were glazed over.

"Don't get your things in a bunch man." Gaara glared at Kiba for being so loud.

"Where were you? WHY THE HELL DID YOU SWITCH YOUR MEDICATION WITH CANDY? YOU KNOW WHAT CANDY DOES TO YOU!" Kiba screamed out.

"You know Kiba…you sound like a little bitch." Gaara glared and got out of his car. Kiba lashed out at Gaara and had him to the floor wrestling.

"GAARA! Naruto what do we do?" Lee looked confused He wanted to root for Gaara but fighting is not nice if it is not done in a ring.

"Don't worry. I figured it was about time." Naruto smirked. Lee looked confused but kept glancing back and fourth between the red head and Naruto.

"Time for what?" Lee asked.

"Every week they get into a down right dirty bloody bone cracking fight and the guy first to fall down unconscious is the bitch. I don't really like participating but I do love to watch it." Naruto's eyes gleamed with anticipation.

(Sasuke)

"What is wrong with those idiots?" Sasuke was looking out his window to see a bloody battle going on between Gaara and Kiba. Naruto and Lee were cheering.

"You know little brother I think you like the blonde." A voice from behind whispered into his ear.

"ITACHI! How the hell did you get in?" Sasuke yelled punching his brother through the wall.

"SASUKE!" Itachi yelled and rammed into Sasuke pushing them both out the window and onto the grass outside.

"Fuck! You're going to pay for that!" Sasuke growled and started to punch Itachi in the face.

"Sasuke? Itachi? LEE, LOOK ANOTHER FIGHT!" Naruto yelled getting money ready.

"What is going on out here?" Iruka yelled out of his window…but was soon covered by a pale hand pulling him away from the window.

Two hours later and four bloody people later! Sasuke had apparently won over his brother and a smirk was plastered on his face while Naruto cleaned off the blood. Kiba and Gaara were the worst…unfair for Kiba he could not stand up to Gaara's violent streak but someday he would! Gaara seemed ok with blood on his face but Lee was attempting to wipe it off and clean the cuts and bruises.

"Lee I'm fine it is only a flesh wound." Gaara grumbled.

" You don't want them to get effected." Lee whinded. Gaara's cheeks tinted and turned from his friends shocked gaze.

"Aww is little Gaara blushing?" Kiba teased. Gaara turned to him with a death glare.

"I wouldn't be talking. I saw the way you were looking at the girl with the bid boobs." Gaara glared. Kiba blushed with embarrassment.

"You mean Hinata? Neji is going to kill you." Lee said with a smile.

"How can you say that with a smile?" Kiba asked.

"I knew I liked you when I saw you." Gaara smirked and leaned into the blushing boy capturing his plump lips.

"Well I have to be heading out. I don't want to get home that late at night." Kiba yawned and stretched. Naruto looked up to his friend and pouted while Sasuke stared at the pouting boy.

"Well if you're leaving then I might as well go too. I'll be back for you later, better be ready to get the ride of your life." Gaara smirked and slapped the smaller boys butt before capturing his lips again.

"Wait so you didn't have sex?" Kiba asked. Gaara slapped the boy over his head and turned to Naruto.

"I shall also come back for you." Gaara tickled Naruto a little and hugged him in a friendly manor. However for the Uchiha it was painful to watch someone other then himself to hug the blonde. Kiba smirked as he noticed the Uchiha's glare for the redhead.

"My turn. By Naruto, I'm going to miss you so much." Kiba said while hugging the blonde. Kiba pecked Naruto on the lips before running to his falling apart bug…you know the color of the bug used to be light blue.


	16. still thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Sasuke and Naruto

Warnings: Things that will make you scream and or have nosebleeds…

Chapter 16

I can't believe it! I am so pissed! Ever since dog breath kissed NARUTO I can't stop my anger! What was that crap! Naruto made no big deal about this either…well he did say he was gay but still I'm sure he didn't go around kissing guys or let other guys have their way…although him and Gaara are a little too chummy.

"Still sulking little brother? How pathetic." Not only is The whole kiss thing with Naruto is bothering me but now this guy, Itachi, won't leave me the hell alone and pops up in places that are suppose to be locked! You know what? Why the hell am I even worrying about this…It's not like I'm into that dumb blonde anyway…Also why the hell is Itachi poking me? Maybe if I glare at it…it will go away…No it's not working it just put a stupid smirk on his face.

"It seems you're still angry and it has already been a week. Also how long are you not going to talk to Naruto?" Itachi gave me a glare witch I turned my head to avoid the eye contact.

Well for the past week I really didn't talk to Naruto and ignored his presence…Maybe I do blame him a little for letting that thing kiss it. I would have punched the guy…EVEN IF IT WAS MY BESTFRIEND! Then that smirk it gave me before hopping into that hideous car. Okay not talking to Naruto put me on edge and I'll only admit that to my self…wasn't Itachi in hear? He must have left because I was ignoring him…SWEET! I HAVE FIGURED OUT THAT IGNORING ITACHI MAKES IT GO AWAY!

"Brother you should really get a new favorite color." CRAP! He didn't leave! He is just messing in my closet where my secret tunnel is…Not good!

"Itachi get out of there!"

"Why? Do you have naughty pictures of Naruto that you don't want me to see?" That bustard! I sit up to see what exactly what he's doing in there. He was shifting through clothes and if he were to step a couple more feet in he would fall through the carpet and into my tunnel.

"You're such a pervert." Okay that was the only thing I could come up with really. It's not a lie either…one time I found him with another guy and they were making out like there was no tomorrow…HE HAD A BOYFRIEND TOO! ALSO HE"S STILL WITH THE GUY! I know this because he came over for dinner and they got it on.

"Holy CRAP!" okay I was busy thinking but snapped out thinking he had fallen through the carpet. I was wrong he just found my pictures of my orphanage days and of our family photos. He must have been surprised that I still had them instead of throwing them out.

"What?" I asked when he smirked at me.

"It seems you have a thing for cut blonde boys." Itachi smirked and flopped in the air. What is he talking about? I stood and walked slowly up to my smirking brother…Oh that picture was of me and this blonde kid…Naruto.

"That's Naruto." I said taking the picture. It was old and covered in dust but the boy in the picture seemed to make the old thing shine with beauty. Naruto was smiling and had flowers in his hair while sitting with a smaller version of me. He and I were joined by the hip in those days.

"Oh I see…So you only have a thing for one person. How interacting you are brother." Did he just call me interesting? I put the picture back in my box where I hood every memory of the past.

(Naruto)

So Kiba kissed me on the lips. What's the big deal? I knew he was messing with Sasuke. Well I think he was or Gaara. You see back when I was 12 He and I dated for a couple of months…but didn't go very well because he was attracted to girls and I only looked like one. Although all that happened He and I are pretty close friends. Gaara had tried to make a move on me but soon fell out of it after I said no. We didn't talk for a while but then out of nowhere we were best friends like nothing had ever happened.

Sasuke hasn't talked to me all week! Did I do something to make him mad? No because I didn't talk to him after Kiba and Gaara left. He's got to be the most confusing guy ever! A really hot confusing guy with nice dark hair and toned body with a huge ego! What's that? So me attention span is short because this gleaning picture caught my attention to me when I was little. The boy with the pale skin was not as confusing as Sasuke and I wonder what this boy is doing now?

(REGULAR)

Naruto walked out of his so called room only to me pushed back in by a Sasuke. Yes a Sasuke! The guy had never been his room before and so his eyes drifted to each sides of the room and then to clutter with a wrinkled nose.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked sarcastically. Sasuke took a few more glances though he room before looking at Sasuke.

"You want to go to the fair?" Sasuke looked shocked at Sasuke's question but Sasuke waited patiently for Naruto to say yes or no. Naruto's eyes became suspicious.

"Why?" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and gave a mocking look.

"I want to talk." Sasuke shrugged. Naruto took his time thinking and then finally decided it wouldn't hurt to go to the fair…if Sasuke was paying.

Naruto ran around like a little kid pulling Sasuke to every crazy ride and every game stand…Sasuke won him the gifts. The day turned into night and Sasuke was pulled on to the biggest fairiswheel with flashing lights. Sasuke placed a huge fox that he won for Naruto on the floor and stared at the bouncing blonde teen. He was how old again?

"Sasuke look isn't that Neji?" Sasuke looked over to where Naruto was pointing…and sure enough there was the brunette being pulled my Tenten and Hinata.

"Yeah. He must have been dragged here by those too." Sasuke yawned a little and sat comfortable in his seat. Naruto smiled and leaned closer to the pale boy and blew hot air into his eat.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke blushed a little causing Naruto to laugh. Sasuke glared and turned his head away from the tanned childlike teen.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked…controlling his giggles. It took Sasuke a while to answer because it was something he couldn't just bring up but it's now or never right?

"You weren't mad that Kiba kissed you." Sasuke said quietly. Naruto took it was a question.

"Well no I wasn't. We use to date." Naruto stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You what?" Sasuke asked not sure if he was hearing right.

" We've dated." Naruto said again.

"Oh so just because you guys dated in the past it's alright to kiss!" Sasuke growled. Naruto was taken back but glared back at the out burst.

"Yeah so what if a guy kisses me?" Naruto glared. Sasuke glared and grabbed the blonde wrist and pulled him in.

"So it's alright if I kiss you!" Sasuke glared and crushed his lips to the blonde boys.

Naruto could feel his rising panick and tried to free his arms from Sasuke but any movmen only made the raven grip harder to the blonde. Naruto winced at the pain in his wrist and the ride had come to a stop. Naruto took his leg and with all his might pushed Sasuke off of him and ran out the opening door.


	17. the past comes back 4 a chat

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Sasuke and Naruto

Warnings: stuff!

A/N well I am one lazy person and I'm sorry! When school is out I shall write non stop for you guys…well all that is left is two months!!!!!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh I can't wait!!!!! Breathe Krystal breath!

Chapter 17

Sasuke felt horrible…he had to carry all the stuff back to the house! Can you believe this! His mind would drift to the blonde and he knew he scared the shit out of Naruto. He felt pretty bad about this…his anger got the best of him and it took over him like a nasty spell! He was just mad because Naruto had said he didn't care if a guy kissed him and you know what it bothered the hell out of the raven head.

You know what Sasuke had looked into those blue crystal eyes and saw only fear and sadness in them. He needed to apologize to the blonde before it was too late. WAIT! Why in the hell should he apologize? He did say he didn't care if a guy kissed him so what was his deal? Sasuke snapped his head up and glared, and scared a girl sneaking up on him away. Unlucky for Sasuke it started to rain…he cursed and started to jog to the nearest shelter. He placed the things down onto the floor and squatted down to wait for the rain to stop. A dark figure plopped itself next to the glaring raven head.

"Hey Sasuke It's been a while." Sasuke glared at the guy with long white hair pulled into a pony tail and had round glasses that gleamed due to the light of a lamp post. He couldn't really tell what the guy was wearing but he didn't care and he wasn't in the mood to mess with this guy.

"Leave me alone Kabato." Sasuke growled out. The guy only smirked and settled him self more comfortably.

"My, you haven't changed a bit. Still a cold basterd even to that cut blonde. You know Naruto has had a tough life and your no help…your just making him feel more hateful to himself." Sasuke glared at the other guy in frustration.

"How in the hell do you know Naruto? What the fuck do you know about him you sick fucker!' Sasuke's eyes gleamed in the light and almost seemed to have a red out line to them and ferocious. He had stood to feel more superior to this low life.

"Naruto is a close friend of mine. This is none of your business Sasuke." The guy had a creepy smile on saying more then Sasuke wanted to know. Sasuke felt so much rage and the rain was falling harder and harder and soon a flash into the dark sky ripping with a loud roar. Sasuke punched the guy in the face and kicked him so puddle of dark fluid splattered to the floor and mixed with the rain. The guy grunted but there was still a smile on his face.

"Naruto would never have sex with you mother fucker!" Sasuke was just as loud as the thunder and landed another punch into the guy's face. Sasuke picked up his things and ran out into the storm.

(With Naruto)

Naruto walked into his house and saw a huge fire burning in the fire place and his two fathers cuddling together but they got up as soon as they heard him come in.

"Naruto thank god your home. There is a huge storm coming! Where is Sasuke?" At the mention of Sasuke's name Naruto glared and pulled out of Iruka's embrace.

"Who cares what happens to him!" Naruto yelled and ran up to his room and slammed the door shut. Iruka had a concern face and was about to walk to go talk to his son but was stopped by a hand on his waist and shoulder.

"Let them work it out on their own. I'm sure this will work out…Sasuke will be home in a minute or so I'm pretty sure of it." Kakashi said in a smooth voice and pulled the tanned in closer to his body and guided him over to the couch and listened as the rain as it grew harder and harder and to the first lighting to cross the night sky. Iruka jumped a little at the loud sound hoping Naruto was okay. He knew Naruto was afraid of lighting just as he was. He could just barley hear his son's door open and saw his head pop out of the corner of the stairs and another lighting ripped through the sky causing the boy to walk briskly down the steps. He had brought an orange blanket and curled up next to Iruka without showing his face.

Kakashi would glance out the window every minute or so and his eyes darted over at the two sleeping figures. Oh yes he was worried about his son…he had noticed that they hadn't taken the car to go to the fair…how did he know where they were you ask? Well he wasn't a school teacher for nothing or a spy for that matter…his secret life. The walk to the fair would have been about an hour and Kakashi was getting worried now…it had been almost two hours since Naruto had come home. He was really worried about his son…this was almost like the time when Sasuke went to his first concert and walked home after it.

The fire was still going pretty strong and Kakashi had gotten up to grab a cover for his other son and lover. He opened the closet from the hallway and walked down stairs in time to see his son walk through the door dripping wet and shaking with a damp looking fur ball. The grown man rushed to his son and wrapped the dry blanket around the shaking boy. Kakashi pulled the boy into a strong embrace and pulled him upstairs so he wouldn't disturb the other two who were still sleeping.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Kakashi had led Sasuke to the boy's room and turned on the light that brightened the room and his son's worn face. Kakashi strolled to the boy's closet and side stepped the hidden trap or what his son like to call his "tunnel"

"I'm okay. I ran into that asshole Kabuto." Kakashi stopped his rummaging to spare his son a glance.

"Did he do something to you?" Kakashi pulled out some sweats and a huge towel. He walked over the carpet where the hole was and noticed some pictures in the corner of the closet but didn't give much attention.

"No. He said some shit and I beat the hell out of him and booked out of there." Sasuke grumbled tacking the towel and clothes from his father. Kakashi felt his shoulders relaxed and clamed his racing heart. Kabuto was a scary teen who lived in the orphanage with the other boys and was the favorite of the head guy in charge. He remembered exactly what happened and why he was glad Iruka came along for Naruto.

"Well what took you so long to get here?" Kakashi asked sitting on the king size bed. Kakashi had a feeling that he spoiled this kid…did he?

"Mother nature can be a bitch sometimes." Kakashi smirked at his son while he walked out to go use the bathroom. Kakashi felt embarrassed at his earlier reactions he usually never embraces Sasuke…maybe Naruto was having an effect on him…just maybe.

(The next day)

Naruto rolled over closer to his pillow and snuggled it. He didn't want to wake up yet and he did not want to face reality yet. Naruto stifled a giggle when something warm blew across his ear. Naruto could feel it gently go by like gentle breathing. Naruto tried to role away but something kept him from leaving the tickling sensation. Naruto opened his hazy blue eyes only to have his heart skip a beat. A pale face was just centimeters away from the blondes. He was something like you would see in movies or fairy tales. Lips slightly parted hair combed like he had not been sleeping. Naruto's anger seemed to stay down and what Sasuke had done to him faded to the back of his mind.

Naruto snuggled closer to the pale boy and never took his eyes off of Sasuke's sleeping face. Naruto didn't notice Sasuke move his leg until it poked him near the upper thigh area. Sasuke's face seemed to get warm and his breathing was a little bit faster then it had been before. Naruto wondered if the boy was having a night mare. The blonde was getting warm because Sasuke had suddenly become an unwanted human heater. The other boy held onto Naruto and pulled him to the pale chest which was also warm. The blonde was getting annoyed but stayed there and tried to think what he should do. Something hit him about Sasuke's leg…he could feel both his feet touching his own and what was touching him was Sasuke's erection!

"Naruto?" A crocking voice said. Naruto's cheeks had turned red from his discovery but when he stared at Sasuke he was bright red. Sasuke was confused but never let go of the blushing blonde.

"Teme." Was the only thing that came out of Naruto's mouth. Sasuke's eyes stared at Naruto with deep sincerity and had Naruto blushing.

" SASUKE!" Itachi busted into he room with a desperation in his voice.


	18. when the day starts what do you do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Pairings: Sasuke and Naruto

Warnings: I'm not sure about this!

Chapter 18

Itachi was out of breath and sweat drenched his pale face and his eyes were in a panic. It looked like he had just run a marathon and got last place! His breathing finally slowed down and Sasuke and Naruto had found themselves on opposite sides of the bed.

"SASUKE! I'M GLAD YOU'RE OKAY! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU WHEN YOU DIDN"T COME HOME WITH NARUTO!" Itachi jumped Sasuke in the bed and hugged him to death.

"Hey get the hell off me you bipolar evil brother!" Sasuke was attempting too get him off but the older guy's grip was unbreakable. Fake tears were screaming down the older guy's face and massacre smudging down his cheeks.

"Hey you wear make up!" The blonde finally jumped in pulling him off of the scared out Sasuke.

"Yeah…Hey Black would totally enhance your blue eyes making you more attractive and way hotter!

"You think so?" Naruto asked holding his cheek. Itachi nodded in response and pulled out a black pencil and held the boy's chin and started to place the make up on the tanned boy. Sasuke rolled his eyes and got up so he could change out of his sticky shorts and shower. He glanced back at the blonde and his brother and smirked…brotherly love.

Sasuke had grabbed and towel and some fresh clothes before actually leaving. He opened his shower door and turned the silver knobs and adjusting it to fit his needs. The raven boy stripped his shirt off and in the mirror you could see his toned chest and muscles…also his very sexy V line. Sasuke then removed the only clothing that was hiding his pride and glory…and mess from this morning.

(Naruto and Itachi)

Naruto sat on Sasuke's bed staring at him self in the small mirror that Itachi had handed him.

"Told you Naru Chan!" Itachi squealed and hopped around the floor and striked a pose, then Itachi took a surprised face and slowly a coy smile was on his lips and he had Naruto pinned to the bed.

"Itachi what the hell!" Naruto glared. Itachi pulled his face close to Naruto's face and whispered into his ear…making the blonde blush.

"So you up for it." Itachi asked in a normal voice. The blonde looked up and then to Itachi and nodded his head. Itachi smirked and pulled the blonde up and out into the blonde's room then to the very fast car of Itachi.

(Back at the house)

"So Itachi and Naruto seem to get along good, where are they going?" Iruka asked placing his coffee on the table and looking out the bright window. It was going to be summer in a month and yester day was the last storm until fall. The school year was almost up and was thinking of going on a vacation.

"I believe they were going shopping or something like that." Kakashi didn't tacke his eyes off of the newspaper while he spoke. There was no more talking after that just the morning peace and water being on and birds twitting around.

The water could be heard turning off and then silence was another ship on sea. Iruka stared and noticed something coming fast and it was horrible ugly thing that looked like it was falling apart followed by a red flashy car.

"This can not be happening!" Iruka growled as he swiftly got up to lock the door however he was not fast enough. The door was busted opened and a wild Kiba along with a quiet Gaara entered the house.

"Hey there, Don't mind us we are here to visit our little blonde friend. Oh hey Sasuke how was your week? Did you miss us?" Kiba asked giving a knowing smirk.

Sasuke was glaring at the dog boy with an evil attend in his eyes and he was not going to let that thing he did to Naruto just go. Without really knowing what his deal was he dashed towards the other guy punching him out the door and into the streets and in the yard where the blood from last time could faintly be seen. Gaara had moved towards Kakashi and the now situated Iruka and grabbed a piece of cake while his eyes stayed on the pale midnight boy beat up the unconscious Kiba.

"You know I don't like all that blood that gets on my lawn." Kakashi sighed and put the paper down. Itachi nodded his head in agreement while Gaara ate his cake.

"So where is Naruto?" Gaara asked taking his eyes off Sasuke throwing Kiba across the fence.

"Oh he's not home. He left with Itachi to go shopping. I'm not sure when they will be back." Iruka said glancing at the old grandfather clock that belonged to his great grandfather.

"Oh I see. Well then I'm going out for a while." Gaara stood as the door was opened by Sasuke with a grin plastered on his flawless skin. Gaara pulled the guy along by the wrist shocking that raven.

"You're coming with me. I need you to show me a house…also I want to take a couple of photos of Kiba and post them." Gaara explained pulling themselves outside.

(Naruto and Itachi)

" SO what about this brother." Naruto pulled out a pair of black tight jeans that defined all of Naruto's little curves and his light V line poked out.

" It think that is a keeper! Now that thong!" Itachi squealed pulling Naruto to a different section of the store. Naruto was dragged there by his older brother.

"SO let's do sparkly…" Itachi pulled out ten of them all in shades of blue and orange and a couple of black lacy ones.

"Um…" Naruto was kind of speechless… Itachi chatted along pulling Naruto all over the small mall's stores. It had been about 2 hours when they left the house and Naruto wasn't a fan of shopping. He also learned that Tenten wasn't either and that shocked him only because she was a girl and most girls like it and if you hang out with Temari then you love it. Something pink caught Naruto's eyes and he glance up to see the girl that still though he was a girl.

"Oh Naruto it's you." The girl had taken noticed of him with disgust. Itachi had stopped his chatting to listen.

"Sakura." Naruto said unsure what to say. The girl glared at him with hatred and disgust.

" I don't see what Sasuke sees in you. You're like one of those blondes! DUMB!" Sakura glared some more. Naruto stood there and blinked. This girl was out of control and it was kind of annoying him.

"So your name is Sakura." Itachi stepped in and Naruto noticed the different tune she took when she answered him.

"Yes." Sakura smiled. Itachi just stared at her for a while and had Sakura blushing and smiling.

"Naruto is the hottest thing around so I suggest you move your ugly self away. You remind me of one of those anorexia sluts on porn's." Itachi smirked at how the pink thing stared dumbstruck and ran away.

"Itachi maybe that was too much." Naruto said feeling sorry for her …a little bit.

"Of course it wasn't. You are to caring Naruto…no wonder why you're taking it in the butt from my brother." Naruto started to choke on hi sown spit and his face was all red.

"Let's go home," Naruto huffed. Itachi poked one of Naruto's bloated cheeks and chuckled.

"Okay let's pay for this and we'll leave." Itachi smiled.

The ride home was a quiet and Naruto liked it but quiet was not his thing and it never will be.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto shouted out the window scaring Itachi a little…his car almost hit a tree and almost a ticket.

Finally they reached the house and entered to be met by a bloody face Kiba in a hug. Before Kiba could get a hug Itachi punched him in the nose. Naruto wondered how his friend could get like that…unless he and Gaara were at it again.

"So where is Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"With Sasuke at Lee's house…" Kiba placed a piece of tissue in his nose and got up.

"What's he doing over there?" Itachi asked staring out the window. Naruto looked at his brother noticing his gaze.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto looked out the window noticing a dark figure in the shadow.


	19. Kiba's unlucky day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Sasuke and Naruto

Warnings: I'm a little perverted…

Chapter 19

Itachi simply stared at the clocked figure and then a smirk graced his perfect face and a twinkle came into his eyes. Naruto didn't notice this however Kiba did and only became confused.

"Do you know that person?" Naruto asked still trying to get a good look at the stranger.

"All in due time my brother. I'll talk to you guys later ok." Naruto watched in a confused daze as he watched his tall brother walk gracefully out the door and across the street. Naruto didn't get a glimpse of the stranger and was very curious who this person was…and why Itachi seemed fascinated with the shadow.

"Hey, what's in the bags Naruto?" Kiba was inching closer to the blonde's stuff. Naruto pulled the stuff behind his back and his cheeks became red and he looked like a cherry. Kiba grinned and slid even closer to Naruto and every step the dog boy took Naruto took two back and soon was cornered into the wall.

"Kiba come on there just clothes!" Naruto burst out. Kiba's grin only increased…Naruto had never in his life known Naruto to hide what he bought from Kiba.

"Oh and why so unwilling to show me what's in the bag Naruto?" Kiba pulled Naruto closer to him so that there eyes met…brown to blue. Kiba's memories of the old days with Naruto were brought back to the front of the dog boy's mind. His playful tactics ceased and his eyes were hazed as if he were daydreaming. Kiba could feel his mind slowly slip and his body move forward and he could feel Naruto's breathing on his face. Kiba's lips were just inches from the tanned boy's red puffy lips and closer and closer he got.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Came a low chilling voice that had Kiba's back cold sweating. The dog boy slowly turned his head to be faced with a pissed off Gaara staring with a great glare that momentarily made kiba think he was dead. Gaara walked up to the traumatized teen and Naruto slipped away as fast as he could. However, he slipped right into a pair of ivory arms shocking the blonde.

Kiba swallowed and tried to smile and laugh it off as nothing…just a stupid brain fart that had him blank out. Well sort of because Kiba knew exactly what he was going to do the blonde. Of course he is now regretting it and I think he just pissed his pants.

"AHH MY CARPET!" Iruka yelled coming from the upstairs and glaring at the dog boy. There were some snickers in the background that would hunt the boy forever! In his dreams, in his walk with his dog, in the showers, and when he takes a piss!

"BAD DOG, GET OUTSIDE AND CLEAN YOURSELF WITH THE HOES!" Iruka barked and pushed the boy out the door with his mop. Kiba whimpered and slugged his shoulders in a slow walk to the hoes.

"Did you get that Kakashi?" Gaara's voice was low and sent a chill down man's back. Of course Gaara couldn't have known of his, Kakashi, line of spy work for the IRS…could he? The silvered haired man walked out draping his arms over his lovers arching back. Iruka was scrubbing away at the stain and mumbled something about pets.

"I might of." The man said caressing the other mans back with his padded finger tips and started to rub in small circular motions. Gaara's nonexistent eyebrow twitched and this time when he asked the Kakashi froze from his little attack on Iruka.

"Yes I got it. Why do you want to know?" Kakashi asked standing up so he could feel taller then the emo boy. Gaara turned his head towards the silver haired man and a smirk graced the pale skin and the boy's eyes turned to slits. His face was of an evil demon sent from hell its self!

"I'm going to have to barrow that…" With that Gaara snatched the hidden camera, witch was behind the man's back and walked upstairs. Kakashi's eyes started to burst with tears and he grabbed his chest as if he were having a heart attack. One arm was held up high and he screamed to the heavens!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Iruka stood and grabbed his mop and slapped the silver head over his back and knocked him out.

"Shut it drama queen." Iruka grumbled and pulled Kakashi by his legs upstairs to wherever.

(Kiba)

The dog boy turned the water on and jumped as a splash of on coming cold water hit his foot. He glared at the hoes and then sighed…today was not his day. Kiba started to strip down his clothes so he could wash his stained pants. He stared with his black belt and undid the first button on his cargo pants. He zipped down careful not to touch the wet parts. He wiggled his hips a little and they slid off of him and revealed flash boxers.

Yes the flash was Kiba's favorite superhero and he would give anything for the real thing! The author also an obsession for this fast hero oh yes she does! Kiba was not going to take off his boxers but it was a small town and it's not like he was going to move hear any time soon and the people wouldn't remember a naked teen washing in the front right? So Kiba stripped out of those boxers he adored and picked up the hoes that were now filling the ground with lots of spraying water. Kiba gulped and squeezed his eyes shut and doused himself in the freezing cold water!

"Dam that is cold." Kiba grunted and quickly rinsed his body off…CRAP HE FOROGT TO TAKE OFF HIS SHIRT!

"Son of a bitch, now I don't have any dry clothes." Kiba gushed out. Kiba rolled his shoulders and started to rinse his dirty pants with water. He forcefully shut the facet and started to ring out his clothes and he felt an odd chill run past him. He turned slowly looking at the street. There weren't any people walking by or no cars witch made Kiba happy. He rolled the hose back up and turned back to the front door only to be met with a teen staring at him.

This so teen had dark shades on making it hard for Kiba to tell what he was thinking or his expression. This automatically put a blush on the dog boys face…he was in a strange potion. The teen just stared at him making no movement that he was going to say something. The so teen then turned to the door and pressed the doorbell glancing back to the stunned Kiba.

"Yes?" It was Sasuke who answered the door. The teen must of mumbled something them pointed at Kiba and then both of them started laughing.

"HEY, WHAT'S SO FUNNY UCHIHA?" The dog boy yelled and fumed and he stomped over with his dripping clothes.

"Shino was telling me something about and how small your little dick is. Oh by the way Iruka told me to tell you that if you want to come in go through the back door. He doesn't want you pissing on his carpet again." Sasuke invited the teen in and slammed the door on Kiba's face and you could have heard the little clicking sound of the lock.

" You basterd!" Kiba groaned and then walked his way to the back of the huge house with clothes in hand.

(Sasuke and Shino)

"Was that Kiba?" Shino asked adjusting his glasses. Sasuke only grunted and walked into the kitchen where he had tied up the blonde boy.

"Naruto look who's come to visit us." Sasuke said sarcastically. The said blonde glared at the duck butt but smiled when he saw Shino enter the room.

"Hey Shino what's up?" Naruto asked trying to move. Shino looked at Sasuke with a questioning glance however because of his shades Sasuke couldn't see this.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he noticed the teen looking at him.

"Maybe I should come back at a better time. Perhaps when Naruto is not tied up. Why is Naruto tied up anyways?" Shino asked looking at the mad blonde teen.

"UCHIHA!" Came a loud battle cry! What is it?


	20. in the house past Shino!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warnings: Humph…

Parings: Sasuke and Naruto

**A/N I have 8 days till school is over! **

**Chapter 20**

(Sasuke and Shino)

"Was that Kiba?" Shino asked adjusting his glasses. Sasuke only grunted and walked into the kitchen where he had tied up the blonde boy.

"Naruto look who's come to visit us." Sasuke said sarcastically. The said blonde glared at the duck butt but smiled when he saw Shino enter the room.

"Hey Shino what's up?" Naruto asked trying to move. Shino looked at Sasuke with a questioning glance however because of his shades Sasuke couldn't see this.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he noticed the teen looking at him.

"Maybe I should come back at a better time. Perhaps when Naruto is not tied up. Why is Naruto tied up anyways?" Shino asked looking at the mad blonde teen.

"UCHIHA!" Came a loud battle cry! What is it? Sasuke turned his head where the loud sound was coming from. His face was implanted with a tanned fist and the Uchiha's head snapped back and he stumbled but didn't lose his balance!

"Take that you BITCH!" Kiba was growling and watched the Uchiha's action's like a hawk. Sasuke was now balanced and as he brought his head back up a most evil face was shown and the eyes were a dark red color. The house seemed to quiet and the sun seemed dim and the temperature felt like it dropped drastically.

"Kiba, you're going to die for that." Sasuke's voice was a light growl and his eyes were staring straight into the scared dog boy's eyes. Kiba could feel his dick fill up and he grabbed it and ran away! He was not going to let earlier happen again!

"WOW Sasuke how did you get your eyes like that? Are you some kind of demon or maybe an evil spawn or did you break a blood vessel?" Naruto was jumping in his seat like a little boy and his eyes were huge!"

"No, there called contacts." Sasuke said and turned back to the quiet bug guy…who was not there.

"Wow Shino disappeared! HEY UNTIE ME ASSHOLE!" Naruto yelled and glared at the raven head.

"No, we need to talk." Sasuke said turning his head to the blonde who relaxed his poster but not the intense glare.

"Fine." Naruto growled. Sasuke smirked and pulled a seat next to the other. Sasuke stared into the blonde's blue ocean eyes and then his pink full lips and the scars on his cheeks…Sasuke could remember how the blonde got those and it was not pretty.

"Hurry up!" Naruto's voice was so loud and piercing and that brought the raven head out of his thoughts.

"Be patent you idiot." Sasuke sighed a little and started in a low quiet voice, "I want to say sorry for the other day." If you would have looked closely at the so called Sasuke you would have seen a pink hue in his ivory cheeks. Naruto sat there staring at Sasuke with those blue deep ocean eyes that drew in Sasuke since the moment he saw him walking into the market.

"Oh Is that so?" Naruto replied. Sasuke's face turned to anger and his fits bald up ready to hit this idiot.

"Is that all you have to say you ungrateful little-!" Sasuke stood up and turned his back on the blonde.

"Well what do you want me to say? YOU KISSED ME!" Naruto growled. Sasuke turned back to face Naruto with an even more furious face then before.

"You said that you didn't mind guys kissing you, or are you so stupid you don't remember your own words?" Sasuke spoke acid. With that the blonde could not say anything else he knew he was trapped in a corner. Something seemed to flashed a thought he blondes eyes and the only reason Sasuke knew this was because of the blondes blue jewels that glowed a little with cleverness. Sasuke took a slight step back; getting ready for the next comment.

"You're jealous that Kiba kissed me!" Sasuke couldn't believe his knowledge! Sasuke was not jealous of that nasty dog boy! NO WAY IN HELL!

"Don't flatter yourself, I merely didn't like the way he did that to you." Sasuke turned his back and walked off leaving Naruto. Naruto sat there with a smirk on his face and was attempting to stand however there seemed to be a problem…he was still tied up.

"HEY GET YOUR DUCK BUTT ASS BACK OVER HERE! UNTIE ME YOU SLUT!" Naruto yelled squirming in the metal chair. The chair wobbled and then it tipped bringing the screaming blonde to the ground wit it.

(Shino)

Of course when I came to the house I wasn't expecting to see a naked guy washing himself in the front yard. At first, I just stared at the figure from behind the tree then I made my presence known to the guy noticing the resemblance to the dog boy…Naruto's friend. My cock was twitching a little which was new…it never did that…well only when Hinata walks buy but that is for a different reason.

The dog boy looked around then finally noticed me looking at him. He had a stupid look on his face and it made me want to laugh. I broke his contact by walking to the door bell to ring it. Uchiha was glaring but then answered me.

"Yes?" The Uchiha looked surprised to see me. I don't blame him but I wanted permission to check out his garden for bugs.

"Why is there a naked person in your front lawn?" Oops that slipped out! The Uchiha just laughed at it and glanced over at the boy.

"HEY, WHAT'S SO FUNNY UCHIHA?" This guy reminded him of Naruto…in a lot of ways but different. I kind of liked it and my dick was twitching again with annoyance.

"Shino was telling me something about and how small your little dick is. Oh by the way Iruka told me to tell you that if you want to come in go through the back door. He doesn't want you pissing on his carpet again." That kind of irked me I'm not one to talk such pervert ness about people…Sasuke is not one either if I recall correctly…Sasuke must be working Sasuke out. With that he let me in locking the door and taking me into the kitchen where Naruto was tied up and glaring at the raven.

"Naruto look who's come to visit us." Sasuke looked like he didn't like being disturbed.

"Hey Shino what's up?" The blonde looked pissed and I looked over and the Uchiha who looked at him.

"What?" Was the ravens reply to his stare?

"Maybe I should come back at a better time. Perhaps when Naruto is not tied up. Why is Naruto tied up anyways?" I could always come back later. I didn't the answer because Kiba came in, dressed in dry clothes.

"UCHIHA!" He came at Sasuke with a hard punch making him stumble and his head snap to the side.

"Take that you BITCH!" Sasuke gained his balance and his eyes were red when he lifted his head up. It sent a small shiver of fear down my spine but only a small one however Kiba looked shitless and started to hold his lower regions and ran out after hearing the Uchiha's voice.

"Kiba, you're going to die for that." I followed the other boy out of curiosity. I saw him fun to one of the rooms downstairs and I followed him. I opened a door that I saw him slam the door to and was surprised to see the boy using a bathroom and his dick was quiet cute.

"HEY MAN! LEARN TO KNOCK!" The guy yelled. I didn't move though…my body was frozen staring at him with amazement. The other looked confused and quickly put his penis back into the jeans and flushed the toilet.

"Sorry." I finally though it good to pry by body away and left him. It was weird that I was stopped like that by a boy no less…very strange.

"HEY GET YOUR DUCK BUTT ASS BACK OVER HERE! UNTIE ME YOU SLUT!" What a weird day today was for me. I hope I get to see that guy in the future…a part might do it.


	21. Gaara's relization!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Parings: Um let me think about that! **

**Warnings: …well depends on the author right! **

**A/N SUMMER! **

**Chapter 21 **

(Naruto)

I had to wait four hours for someone to untie me! I yelled out to Shino but I think he ignored me and then Kiba just laughed at me and took some pictures then Sasuke walked right past me! Finally Iruka, my loving caring father, untied me from my torture chamber.

"What are you doing tied up? You better go to the gym or run outside because I am not going to let what happened the last time happen again!" So here was the deal one time Kiba tied me up for almost 10 hours and when Iruka finally hit the dog lover over the head with a cushion and untied me all that energy I stored up was starting to over flow out my body. As soon as Iruka untied me I was of the chair and jumping on the couch rolling on the floor running in circles and then started to bounce around the table. Then I was hanging on the ceiling fan and swinging.

That day Kiba went home bloody and beaten and sore. Kiba was banned from the house for a few months and Iruka had me off of sugar for a whole year. Back to the present Iruka was rolling the rope up and putting the chair back underneath the table.

"Who tied you up by the way? Was it Kiba?" Iruka said with a cold insensitive voice. I gulped but a smirk was on my lips as my brain started to turn and think.

"It was stupid Sasuke! Kiba didn't let me go either and I think Shino ignored my please." I said sounding all innocent.

"Well Sasuke Kiba and Shino you are going to pay if Naruto ever goes through THAT again! NARUTO I SAID LEAVE AND DON'T COME BACK UNTILL YOUR DEAD TIRED!" I ran out the door as fast as I could, not looking back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Gaara)

Great this will be great black mail for little dog boy. I was up in Naruto's very bright room posting some pictures of Kiba wetting his pants and had taken some pictures of the dog boy outside naked. Of course I heard Naruto's yells and cursing it was quit funny to listen to.

It's true I had feelings for the blonde however he made it clear that he didn't like me and so I backed off and then decided he was a good friend to be around and I would protect him. In the past I was pretty messed up. I was on drugs and my father use to abuse me and people around me ignored me.

One night after my father beat me and went to bed I left the house to get away from the memory of the night. I found myself walking to a park it was nice and big where I could be comfortable to lay in it and stare up into the night sky. I pulled out blunt and my lighter ready to leave this reality.

"What are you doing?" Came a loud booming voice, I turned my head to see somebody crawl out of the small slide right next to me. He stared at me and I took in the dark features in shadows. His hair looked to be blonde and those eyes drew me in a little. He repeated and I kept staring at him because nobody I had ever just talked to me.

"Oh my gosh are you ok? You're bleeding! Come with me!" The blonde pulled my arm and he got me up and had me sprinting down a street I didn't recognize. My head finally got its ability to send signals to my mouth so I could talk.

"Where are you taking me?" I said. The blonde turned back to me and smiled and turned back to looking forward still running.

"My house so I can take care of you." I was so surprised and dazed that the rest of the run was a blur. Nobody had ever cared about my well being this kid seemed so care free.

"Oh here we go come on inside!" The house was nice and when I stepped in I was hit with a warm tingling feeling and the sweet smell made my mouth water and my stomach gargle. The blonde smiled at me and lightly touched my face with such care for me. I thought I was dreaming or had died!

"Naruto are you home." My mind flashed to the male voice and there was a happy looking man with bronze skin. He flashed a smile at me and then a worried face plastered his face and came at me with light fight fingers touching my face and then observed my arms that had dark bruises and finger prints. I pulled them behind me but the other man grabbed my arm lightly and pulled me into where the aroma of good was.

"Naruto get the first aid kit and some water in a bowl!" The blonde smiled and ran off somewhere. The other man smiled at me softly and a caring way that it made my heart ache and my eyes tear up. No body had ever cared so much for me in my life and it made me feel so happy.

"What's your name? Are you hungry you look very thin here let me get you a plat ok?" The other man was up before I could protest his hospitality. He poured me a huge bowl of soup and gave me butterd bread and some juice and then sat with me. My eyes started to tear up an my shaking hand picked up the spoon and I took a bite and it felt like happy just was poured into my dead body.

"Than- Thank you so much!" I said while stuffing the simple soup in my mouth. The blonde kid finally came back with everything He was so pretty and his eyes really drew my attention and there where 6 scars on the tan face making him look like a cute kitsune or fox.

"Oh thank you Naruto." Iruka pulled out some ointment and bandages and put them beside. Iruka then grabbed the small whit towel and dabbed it in water and gently held my chin. He felt like a real mother…it was a little strange. He cleaned my face and then covered my injuries. He then got up and refilled my empty bowl which I shoveled down.

"Thanks." I said a little shy. They smiled at me and I couldn't help the red tinge in my cheeks.

"You're welcome, what's your name kid?" The other man asked.

"My name is Gaara." I said in a meek voice that wasn't me at all. The blonde was bouncing up and down no and I looked back at him and into his blue eyes. I couldn't put my finger on it but I had a feeling that this boy had suffered just like me. After that night I came around Naruto more and more and got to know him. Iruka kept a motherly eye on me and always made me feel special every time my father decided to beat me.

After a while I told Naruto how I felt and He turned me down as nice as he could and I would never forget the kindness and his sweet words after that. I thought if I stayed away from the blonde then He wouldn't have to worry about me. He did though and after a while I gave up on trying to stay away from the blonde and our friendship was stronger then ever.

My father found out that I was into a guy after hearing me talk to my sister who was turning 18 soon. He beat me very bad so I couldn't move without feeling pain. I was all bloody and my sister had taken some blows and then after that I she ran away from home. I had to get away to and so I did what my instinct told me I crawled and it just so happened that Naruto was passing by my house.

"GAARA WHAT HAPPENED?" The blonde ran over to me and pulled me up on to his back. I felt so safe with him and happy. He pulled out his phone and txt something that I couldn't read and my eyes where starting to shut.

"Hey you fucken kid get your self away from that little shit!" That was my father coming out with a beer can in his hand. I was afraid for Naruto and his well being and what my father might do to him.

"Naruto please put me down I'm not worth it. Please just go!" I said getting off his back. My footing was bad and he grabbed my waist and glared at me then my father.

" No Gaara you are special this asshole is the shit and he's going to get what he deserves and your going to be happy for now on." Those few words made me happy but I was confused.

"Why Naruto? Why do this for me?" I said. Naruto turned to me and smiled.

"Isn't it obvious? I love like a brother and family protects each other." I just stared at him. He said family cared for one another and that is true.

"You little fags I'll kill ya." The other man advanced but glass was shattered and the man's eyes grew big and soon the man fell to the floor unconscious. There standing with a silver pole was my older brother. Kankuro looked a little tattered and bruised from my father's anger but other wise smiled big.

"You alright…little bro?" My heart swelled and Naruto saw my first tears and last I would never cry again because of the past. The police came and took us into custody and hand cuffed my father and Iruka promised everything would be ok. I was so confused that I didn't know what was going to happened to me and The others said my brother and I would have to go to a foster care but then my sister had came back and since she had turned 18 they gave us to her. She had gotten a apartment and a job and soon our lives just seemed to be perfect. My brother and sister started college and I hung out with Naruto and Kiba and everything was so happy.

"Oh Naruto you are my best friend but hearing you yell and scream out like that at Sasuke is just so funny." That was all in the past and right now all I want to do is work on my future with Lee. Oh that sexy being is all mines!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well I hope you like it! I know its a little mushy ish but I like fluff and stuff so yea please review thank you very much smexy people! **


	22. Past comes back for a fight

Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto

Parings: Sasuke and Naruto

Warnings it's pretty hmm M rated

A/N SO SORRY PEOLE FOR THE VERY LONG WAIT!

Chapter: 22

(Naruto)

Ok so after a whole bunch of running I finally was so tired that I had to call my dad or mom whatever you prefer to come pick me up. I was lying on the grass of somebody yard waiting. It wasn't dark yet the sky was all orange from the sunset and I was ready to pass out. Dam that stupid Sasuke he was so jealous.

"Hey Naruto." I turned my head to see someone from my past. I felt chills run through me and I couldn't move at all.

"Kabuto?" I said unsure. Hoping it wasn't this devil.

"That's right kid." He smirked at me he made no movement to sit or com closer to me from the side walk. I gritted my teeth.

"What do you wan?" I said with a little bit of venom in my voice. It didn't seem to bother him.

"Nothing I just saw you lying here and thought I'd say hello. It's been a while since I've kicked your scrawny ass kid. I winced a little my memories of those days in the orphanage came flooding back into my mind. He started to laugh still not moving from that spot on the side walk. I sat up glaring at him.

"You know what Orochimaru had a favorite your luck you weren't him. You were handed to me instead. Your little friend was his favorite you know that? What was his name again? Oh yeah it's that Sasuke kid." I sat there frozen. There was no way that was possible. Sasuke…that boy in my pictures was Sasuke!

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't notice Kabuto advancing and I was literally knocked out of my thoughts by his fist. I couldn't protect myself from his hits I was too tired. I did mange to curl up into a ball to protect my head from any attacks. SASUKE HELP ME!

"It's been so long since I've done this to you! This is so refreshing!" He kept kicking me over and over again.

"Get the hell off of him!" SASUKE! There was a pound on the grass and some groans. I uncurled and saw Sasuke beating up Kabuto there were death in Sasuke's eyes. Kiba rushed to me.

"Naruto are you ok?" He asked holding my face.

"Sasuke move out of the way." That was Gaara.

"This is my fight Gaara." Sasuke said.

"Yeah well move over this Basted isn't getting away with this from me either. Consider it a break." Gaara said.

"Fine." Sasuke and Gaara switched rolls and more painful grunts came from them.

"KAKSHI HOLD CRAP!" Iruka jumped from his car. Kakashi and Iruka grabbed both boys. Kabuto looked so bloodied and hurt.

"LET ME GO! THIS IS REVENGE FROM THOSE DAYS KAKASHI!" That was Sasuke.

"Revenge isn't the answer son you know that better then anyone." Sasuke stopped his struggles and slipped to the floor hitting the ground.

"We better call an ambulance." Iruka said.


	23. filler! another hidden door

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Sasuke and Naruto

Warnings: M rated stuff.

A/N: If you were confused see chapters…17… I think if you still confused ask me again and I will explain to you.

Chapter 23

(Sasuke)

That smug little basted touching Naruto like this and telling him all that stuff. I was currently pacing my room back and forth. After kicking the hell out of Kabuto Iruka called an ambulance gave them some sob story and had Naruto cleaned up and then came home. Naruto is currently in a ball of blankets in his room…that's pretty cute. I stopped my pacing …

"I need to talk to Naruto" I said to my self. I walked to my door and walked out into the hall way. I made my way to his door and tried to turn the knob…but this Moran locked himself in his room. I smirked to myself and walked to his bathroom and shut it. I looked around and noticed the ever so slightly hidden door. It was painted orange…he's like a ball of sun hahahah ok Sasuke snap out of it. It's Naruto hutting time. I opened the door and noticed a slim sliver of light. I closed the trap door started my uncomfortable journey to the other end of the mini hallway.

"Gaara I don't know if I'm emotionally ready to tell him." That was Naruto's voice. I opened the hidden door slightly. Naruto's room was so…orange. He was as I said curled up in blankets witch matched his walls. I very quietly closed the door behind me and walked quietly to Naruto who was facing the wall and didn't see my trick. Naruto was saying yerp and right every now and then but I slowly ever not so gently body slammed him and I snatched his phone.

"He'll call you back ok red." I said and hung up the phone.

"SASUKE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He glared at me but obviously confused and frightened. I licked my lips. He blushed. He was really cute you know.

"Nothing," I said making room on the bed for myself. I pulled the Naruto ball onto my chest so his head was resting on my chest. He smelled sweet and I wanted to take a real long breath of him.

"Sasuke-how-when? I'm so confused." He said. I sighed his brain is so slow.

"Naruto your brain is slow." I said it so he could hear it. That got me a very cute grumpy Naruto I couldn't help but laugh. He stared at me in confusion and started laughing with me. There was a long silence it was peaceful.

"Sasuke how in the hell did you get in my room?" He asked I stiffened a little. I had to think of something.

"Magic…" OH GOD THAT WAS STUPID! I wanted to hit myself. He just stared at me like…yeah right.

"Fine be like that." He said. His lips were pouting and they looked so kissable. I was staring at him and I guess he noticed because his gaze turned to me. His big blue orbs were so pretty. My face I could feel getting closer and closer until…

"SASUKE STOP SEXUALY HARRASSING OUR LITTLE BROTHER" DAM OU ITACHI! I glared at my real brother who had come from the ceiling room door.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto said jumping up and out of his bed. Ok That's it I'm disobeying all rules in a situation like this. I pulled Naruto back into the bed and crushed my lips onto his. I shoved my tongue into his warm whole and felt around. Naruto didn't seem to be responding in anyway so I broke apart and he was knocked out.

"OH MY GOSH YOU KILLED OUR ONLY BLONDE BROTHER! YOU MONSTER!" Itachi is so dead. I stoop up and noticed that idiot was gone. He's fast…dam I was going to win round two. I tucked Naruto int bed and left through the main door.

" Goodnigh Naruto and befire shutting the door I turned off the lights and left. It was good that the encounter with Kabuto didn't effect him that much.


End file.
